One Dauntless Night
by Damn you Kylie
Summary: Two groups of friends, brought together by two brothers and a giant bottle of tequila. Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series, only the tequila.
1. Chapter 1

_Before we begin I should let you know that I am still writing The Wright Choice. You would have more chapters but I just haven't sent them to be edited yet, sorry. I will get to it. I will be writing Allegiant Uncovered, just have no idea when. Sometimes life gets in the way. And another story idea. This is a short story, didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. Once the idea took flight it all was written within a few days._

 _First I need to say a big thank you to Springberry, if you haven't checked out Springberry's stories then you should. I do have to say that she inspired me to write this story. Through her amazing writing in Discoveries, to our chats about writing M rated stories. I have never felt comfortable with writing a M rated story and it was through our chats that I made the decision that I would at some stage at least try to write something. This is what became of it._

 _Secondly, a bit shoutout to divergentpanda46 and her editing skills. Thank you for doing this for me, I know it wasn't the best time to spring this on you but you came through for me. I'm not going to write a thank you on every chapter but just know that she edited every chapter for me._

 _Third and finally I big thank you to both lunaschild2016 and divergentpanda46. Both have had to listen to me complain, reread these chapters and blow smoke up my ass as I wrote this. You are the best of the besties that anyone could ever have. All I can hope is that next year is a hell of a lot better for all of us because I have no idea how we are all still standing after the year we are having, thank god it's almost over. Hugs and kisses to both of you for being such awesome friends. I love you both dearly._

 _Now to get to the story. No war, no divergent hunt. Just too much tequila. Tris and Four did not get together during initiation._

* * *

TRIS

I wake with my head pounding. I can feel the bright light of the morning, I can't see it. Keeping my eyes scrunched shut, trying to keep the hangover from really surfacing. I will kill Christina and Uriah when I see them today. Well, maybe not today. I don't think I want to see anyone today.

I'm trying so hard to remember what we did last night. I remember sitting in the cafeteria finishing dinner when Christina thought it would be fun to go drinking and dancing. Two things I have never thought to associate with fun!

It feels like the heating has been turned up too high and I am about to throw the covers off me and find out what the thermostat says when I hear a moan from behind me. I take in a quick breath and I am wondering what the hell is happening. I think I hold my breath for too long because next thing I know I am running from my bed and straight into the bathroom.

After what feels like forever I finally get my head out of the toilet bowl and I rest my face against the wall tiles. Oh god, I feel terrible. I am never drinking again. "You'll catch a cold sitting there like that," the voice says.

I don't want to see who the voice belongs to, don't look, don't look, just don't look!

I look.

Then turn quickly away, not being able to hide the blush that must be showing from the tips of my toes to my forehead. I swear if you look close enough you could see the steam coming off my head. There he stands, my old initiate instructor, in all his glory. I can't believe that Four is standing in my bathroom naked.

"What are you doing here, Four?" I ask.

"Where do you think you are, Tris?" Four asks.

I slowly raise my head and look around. Oh My God! This isn't my bathroom, where the hell am I? And why is Four here? No, no, no, I'm naked. I'm naked in front of Four. Could this get any more embarrassing? Then I look up and see that Four hasn't moved. This is getting more and more embarrassing by the moment.

Four quickly gets a towel of the rack and throws it over me. Thank god I'm at least covered now. I wish he would cover himself. I can't really move because it seems that all my eyes want to do is look at him, all of him. Damn you my traitorous eyes. Can't you just look anywhere but his parts? I can't even think what it is called, parts, where did that come from? I suppose it's better than calling it junk. Christina loves to use the word 'junk' in front of me, she knows how uncomfortable it makes me.

"Four, do you think I could have a minute, maybe?" I finally squeak out.

I can hear his chuckle as he leaves the room. Thank goodness he is gone. I don't think I could have coped with seeing him like that for much longer. Not that there's anything wrong with the way he looked, actually he looked better than my imagination could have ever imagined. _Not really the point here Tris_ , I think to myself. Now I need to try and find a way out of here without making any more of a fool of myself. Why did it have to be him? Couldn't I have woken up with Christina or even better Uriah. At least they would have a laugh about the situation and I sure as hell wouldn't be naked.

Four, on the other hand, is acting like he has a stick up his butt, even worse than he usually does. Oh shit! We were both naked. Four and I woke up together naked, in his bed. What have I done?

"If you want you can have a shower, Tris," Four shouts out from behind the door. _Only if you want to join me,_ I think. Where did that come from? I mean, well, everyone in Dauntless knows how incredibly good looking Four is, but still. I don't know where I'm even going with that thought. My head is pounding and I can't get the image of Four in all his nakedness out of my head. Not that he didn't look good, actually perfection is the only word I can find to describe what he looks like. I still don't understand how I got here and every time I try to remember my head pounds more. Why would I, of all people, be in Four's bed with him? I remember Uriah telling us that no one is ever invited to stay at Four's.

"There should be a spare toothbrush in the cabinet," he calls out.

"Thanks," I say, trying to sound a lot more confident than I am.

I don't have to worry about stripping my clothes, as I know I'm not wearing any. I wonder where they are? Should I go out and get them, or should I just stay in here? I know I can't stay in here forever but right now I wish someone could come and wake me up so I can get out of this nightmare.

As I turn the water off I hear what I think is a door slamming. I am hoping that I can walk out and find my clothes and not run into Four. I really don't want to have to deal with him right now. Not now, not ever. It's not like he is my friend. If it wasn't for being friends with Uriah I probably wouldn't have anything to do with him. And with our work schedules it's not like we even see that much of each other.

I quickly dry off and race around the bedroom grabbing my clothes as I go. I move the sheet back to grab one of my shoes (how the hell did that get there?) when I see the evidence I didn't ever want to see in such circumstances. I can feel the tears starting to well in my eyes. The one thing from my old life that I was holding onto for dear life, not wanting to be just like every other Dauntless girl and give it up so easily.

I quickly grab the offensive blood stained sheet off the bed and start opening doors in the apartment. Part of coming first in initiation is getting your own washer dryer combo. I remember, during my own initiation, Four once saying something to Peter about having ranked first; he must have one here. I finally locate it, throw the sheet in and quickly set it to wash and then dry. I finish retrieving my clothes and quickly get dressed.

I open the front door to make a quick get away when I see Four standing there with two coffees and what I can only assume are containers of food. "Breakfast?" he quietly asks.

"Um, I ― er, I ― I'm sorry. I'm running late," I mumble as I cast my eyes downward, not able to face him after realising exactly what we must have done but having no memory of any of it. With that I rush down the hall as quickly as possible, willing the tears not to leave my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR

"No Zeke, I'm not interested," I say for the fifth time tonight. We are about to finish work and he wants me to meet Uriah for drinks down in the Pit.

"Come on man, it will be fun," Zeke whines. "Plus, Shauna is going out with Lynn, it will just be us guys."

"You call that fun? It didn't seem much fun last time we went out."

"I told you I was sorry about that. How would I know that Uriah was stupid enough to leave the safety off his pellet gun?"

"Fine, just glad it wasn't my ass that got hit."

Zeke falls off his chair in laughter. I can't help but crack a smile. Poor Uriah had been in the training room shooting his pellet gun when he got the message from Zeke to come drinking. The idiot went to sit down with the gun in the waistband of his jeans and blew a hole in his left butt cheek. It wasn't very big, only required ten stitches. Small by Dauntless standards but the whole Pit heard his cries and he has never lived it down.

Zeke's phone pings and he looks at a message.

"Uriah is bringing Christina and Tris with him," Zeke grumbles.

Tris, that name brings a smile to my face.

"What are you smiling about? It's supposed to be a boys night."

"Where's Marlene?"

"Working."

"Alright, you two," Gus calls out. "Get out of here, thanks for the extra hours."

I don't need to be told twice. I've just finished my fifth double shift for the week. I would happily go home and sleep for the next two days but I'm starting to think a few drinks with Zeke and Uriah might be fun. Now that I know Tris will be there.

I always wanted to ask her out, I just never got up the nerve to do it. Then once her initiation was over it was hard to ever see her around. She took an ambassador's role and from what I know the training has been tough. Not only do the ambassadors need to be able to do their jobs, they also need to step in if any of our leaders aren't available. Which seems to happen a lot.

"You should be a lightweight tonight," Zeke comments.

"Why would you think that?"

"The amount of work you have been doing, I bet you are exhausted. You never handle your alcohol well when you are tired."

"Wow Zeke, never knew you took so much notice of me," I push his shoulder and then pretend to flick my hair back.

"When did you become so funny, Four?" Zeke says with a laugh as we walk into the Pit.

I scan the crowds and it doesn't take long to spot Uriah. The idiot is standing on a table and it looks like he is trying to impersonate a chicken. "Looks like Uriah started early," Zeke shouts at me.

I can't help but to shake my head. Tequila shots, it must be what Uriah is drinking because he always thinks he can do these great impersonations of people when he starts to drink it. But as always he just looks like a giant chicken. We had him convinced that it was better to not do these impersonations anymore when Lynn was stupid enough to tell him that she thought he did such a great job at them. We now know that she was only messing with him, but _he_ still doesn't know and Marlene doesn't have the heart to tell him. And he won't listen to me or Zeke.

"Get your ass down, you idiot," Zeke shouts at Uriah.

Uriah's eyes light up when he sees Zeke standing there and he is quick to jump off the table and give his bro a hug. I wondered for a long time if all brothers acted the way these two do, but after some time here in Dauntless, realised that they don't. The Pedrad brother's have a unique bond, one that they seem to keep bringing me into. I think this as Uriah gives me the same hug he gave Zeke and then he sits down between Christina and Tris, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. I don't hear what Christina is saying but I do see Tris start to laugh and her eyes light up.

I can't help but think how much I've missed being able to look into those eyes everyday. It's the only time I ever wished initiation had gone for longer. Just so I could look into those eyes, her eyes. She is absolutely beautiful, and has no idea that she is. Whatever Christina said has her blushing and it makes me wonder just how far down that blush goes.

"What has you blushing?" Zeke asks as he hands me a shot glass.

"Didn't you tell me I should take it easy tonight?" I ask, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Uriah's buying, so there is no such thing as easy tonight, Four. Drink up before he realises we are drinking from his bottle."

I can't help but laugh and quickly knock back the first drink. It burns on the way down but I am thinking a few more of these and maybe I will work up the courage to ask Tris out. I should have known better.

"You know, you loook reaallllly preettty, Trissssss," I slur.

"Yeah right," she scoffs. "You're the pretty one, Foooourrrrrr."

"No, no, no," I say shaking my head. "Beaut, beaut. I mean you are beautifullllll."

"You're drunk," Tris says with a giggle.

"No, you're the drunk one," I tell her.

"You," she says, nodding her head.

"What are you talking about?" Zeke asks. "You mean we all are. Man, I need to get home. I am going to be hungover as shit in the morning."

"Speak for yourself," Christina laughs.

"You are such a bitch," Uriah squeals.

Zeke and I both look at Uriah strangely. Really I think I just made myself go cross eyed.

"Did you see that?" Tris calls out. "Four went cross eyed. Do it again." Then she starts laughing.

"At least he didn't call me a bitch," Christina crosses her arms in front of her and stares Uriah down.

"What? You are. You must be the only Dauntless who doesn't get hangovers," Uriah defends himself.

"I don't get hangerovers," Tris says.

"Hangerovers? Really?" Zeke asks laughing. "You will be tomorrow."

"Nope," Tris shakes her head. "Nope hangerovers for me."

"WILL!" Tris and Christina shout at the same time. He must have just finished his shift at the fence.

"Hey," Will says. "I see you guys have been having fun tonight."

"We so have," Christina says rubbing her hands together.

"Well, I think it's time to get you home, Chris," Will says. "Do you want us to walk you Tris?"

"I'll walk her home," I blurt out.

"Are you sure? We can do it," Will says.

"It's all good. I'm about to head home anyway."

"No Four. I want toooo stayyyy," Tris whines.

"Fine, one more then," I say.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Tris replies.

"I think one thank you would have been enough," I say.

"One is never enough," Uriah throws into the conversation.

"We're not talking about ca, cak, cake! Uriah," Tris says.

"Okay, Tris, you can't even say the word cake. Time I think I should get you home," I say. I know that whatever I just said didn't come out the way I meant it, it feels so jumbled in my head. Damn that tequila.

"Ohhh Foourrrr," Tris whines.

"Come on Tris, I don't want to have to carry you," I say. Actually, I don't think I _could_ carry her right now.

"What apartment are you in?" I ask Tris as we stumble out of the bar. "Here," I say and link her arm in mine.

"I have no idea," Tris says back. Shit! What do I do? I know she took an apartment in the leadership wing but I really don't want to be trying to guess which one is hers. I'm sure she told me once which one it was, but I can't remember. I know I've seen her on the security screens coming and going from her apartment, but can't for the life of me remember which one it is.

"I think you better just stay at my place then," I tell her. Please say yes, I would love to spend more time with her.

"No, I can't do that. It is sweet that you are walking me home," Tris says and then hiccups.

"Did you just call me sweet?"

"Well, um, yeah, I did. Four's sweet," she says and then giggles. Never thought I'd hear Tris giggle. Marlene or Shauna, yeah, but not Tris. Then she snorts, which has both of us in a fit of laughter in the middle of the Pit. I can feel eyes on us but I don't really care right now.

"I think I might be drunk," she says.

"You think? I know you are," I reply.

"You're drunker," she says with a laugh.

"Maybe, but we need to keep walking. I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of the Pit."

"Fine, lead the way."

After three attempts I finally get my door open, I was starting to think that I had gone to the wrong apartment. Tris thinks it's the funniest thing she has ever seen.

"You know, your butt's really cute when you bend over like that," Tris blurts out and then covers her mouth.

"I'll have to remember that next time I drop my keys," I sarcastically answer.

"Oops, looks like you've done it again," Tris giggles as I bend over to pick up my keys again.

"It's not that funny," I tell her.

"No, but the view is pretty good from here," Tris says with a laugh and snorts again.

I finally get the door open and we walk inside. "You can take the bed," I tell her.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll take the floor," I reply.

"Four, no. I can't let you do that."

"It's fine, Tris."

We are standing only inches apart. I'd like to move closer and kiss her. But she is so drunk that I wouldn't want to take advantage of her. What am I saying? I'm really drunk.

"Can I ask you something?" Tris says.

"Sure."

"What's your tattoo?"

"You want to see it?"

"I do."

I quickly shed my shirt and turn so she can see my back. I can't help but suck in a breath as I feel her touch me. I've never been touched like this before, it's new and her fingers feel so soft as she traces the different parts of my tattoo.

"It's beautiful, you're beautiful," I hear Tris whisper. It is taking all my self control right now. All I want to do is kiss the shit out of her.

"I think you have it wrong there Tris, you are the beautiful one," I quietly say back.

She shakes her head. I turn to face her and stop her from shaking her head anymore, I lift her chin so she is looking me in the eyes. "Yeah, you are," I tell her.

I can't help myself, I see the doubt in her eyes, she doesn't know just what she is doing to me right now. I want her, like I've never wanted anything in my life.

I move slowly, still looking her in the eyes. She bites her lip and that just has me wanting to break out of these jeans as quickly as possible. I feel like my jeans are strangling me right now.

I move in and brush my lips across hers. But it isn't enough and I kiss her again, without hesitation. I have wanted this for so long and now she is here in my room, with me. The kiss deepens and I can't help but to wrap my arms around her, pulling her as close as I can to me, letting her feel just what she does to me. I thought it might scare her but no, it seems to be spurring her on.

* * *

I wake with a moan, God my head hurts. What did I do last night? I start to open my eyes when I smell an unusual smell. That's Tris' shampoo that I can smell. I quickly open my eyes and then shut them again. Shit, Tris is asleep, in my arms. How the hell did that happen? Not that I'm complaining but, shit. What do I do now?

Before I can even think of what I am going to say to her, she jumps from the bed and runs for the bathroom. Seems she isn't in good shape either. I can hear her throwing up from here. I jump out of bed and rush into the bathroom thinking I should be there for her. I stop in the middle of the bathroom when I realise firstly, I'm naked and secondly, Tris is half lying half sitting on my bathroom floor… also naked.

"You'll catch a cold sitting there like that," I tell her. I sound like Four right now. Think, Tobias, stop acting like you have a stick up your ass. I can't move though, I can't help but take her all in, God she's beautiful and it's not just my mind that is thinking it. I should cover myself up but I can't seem to move.

"What are you doing here, Four?" Tris demands, her voice a little croaky.

"Where do you think you are, Tris?" I ask.

I can't believe I am standing here naked. Shit, so is Tris, she must be absolutely mortified if that blush is anything to go by, it really goes all the way to her toes. Although she hasn't stopped staring at me since I came in here. I quickly move over to the towel rack and throw the towel over her. As much as I wish I could stare at her like that all day, I know I shouldn't.

"Four, do you think I could have a minute, maybe?" Tris squeaks out and I can't help but laugh as I leave her in the bathroom alone. I don't know if it's from nerves or the fact that she was so checking me out. What should I do now? I've never been in this situation before, hell, I don't even have friends visit me here. I don't know what to do. What would Zeke do? No, don't think that. What _wouldn't_ Zeke do?

"If you want you can have a shower Tris," I call out to her. That would probably be what she would want. At least this way it gives me a chance to try and remember what happened last night. Last thing I remember is offering to walk Tris home. So, how did we get here and naked? Shit, I'm still naked. Get some clothes on Tobias, I'm sure Tris has seen enough of your junk for one day. Or maybe she hasn't, how will I even know?

"There should be a spare toothbrush in the cabinet," I call out. Some host I am. I should make us some breakfast.

"Thanks," I hear her say.

Breakfast. I don't have anything here. I am going to have to go out. Shit! I shouldn't just leave her here alone. What would she think of that. Fuck! Okay, calm down. Breath Tobias. All I keep doing is pacing the room, trying to work out what I should do.

I hear the shower stop and I race out of the apartment, that will give Tris time to get dressed while I get us breakfast. Maybe I should have told her where I was going. This is crazy. I finally get the girl I've been crushing on into my bed and I can't even remember it. Not only that, now I have no friggin idea what I should or shouldn't do. Does she remember what happened? I can't just ask her.

I run as fast as I can to the dining hall and back, hoping that Tris doesn't think I've just abandoned her in my apartment.

I am about to open the door when I am nearly knocked over by Tris leaving the apartment.

"Breakfast?" I breathlessly get out. Holding up the coffees I got for us.

"Um, I ― er, I ― I'm sorry. I'm running late," she mumbles, not able to look me in the eye. What is going on? Not ten minutes ago she was happy staring at me naked. Now she is blushing and not meeting my eyes.

What the hell? I stand there like an idiot for a few seconds and then move inside the apartment. I put the food and drinks on the table and just stand there not knowing what to do. I finally sit down and I am about to take a bite out of my eggs when I hear water. I get up and move through the apartment wondering where the noise is coming from. I open the closet and see the washing machine is on and there is something in there. Totally confused I start to walk back toward my breakfast when I see the sheet from my bed is missing. What the hell? Why would Tris wash my sheet? I sit down and start to eat my food when all of a sudden it hits me.

Shit! Not only did I take Tris' virginity and can't remember it but she took mine. Not exactly the way I had planned on losing it. No wonder she wouldn't look me in the eyes when she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone, the reviews and the support you have given me for the first couple of chapters has been amazing. I appreciate all the feedback and I hope you can continue to enjoy the story. Happy reading,

* * *

 **TRIS**

I lay my cheek on my desk. It is cool and soothing, I can feel my headache easing, thank goodness for pain killers. I think I will just rest here until I leave for Candor. My headache better be gone before I get there. I am having to go with Eric to Candor for a meeting about the Choosing Ceremony this year. It is Candor's year to host and they are saying they want changes made to the format. I am there to keep Eric calm. Seems Max thinks that we work well together. Ha, yeah right. I suppose we do and we have become somewhat friends over the last few months, having to spend a lot of time together travelling to the different factions. At least once a week we are called upon to go somewhere.

I close my eyes, hoping my headache will just disappear. I feel myself nodding off to sleep. I see a tattoo of the five factions, I can't help but reach out to touch it. I get a shock through my fingertips as I slowly move my hands across the tattoo, across someone's skin. I am taken away from what I am seeing as I hear someone calling out to me.

"There you are," Christina calls out as she enters my office.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I half heartedly say. She never knocks.

"I have been looking everywhere for you. Where were you this morning?"

"In bed," I state dryly.

"Maybe, but you weren't in _your_ bed," she says.

I hear a crash and then someone cussing. I jerk my head off my desk too quickly and feel dizzy. "What the hell?" Christina shouts. "Is someone else in your office?"

"That would be Eric," I say with a roll of my eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" Eric asks as he moves out of the filing room and into my office rubbing the back of his head. Unfortunately, my office is connected to the filing room, so any time someone needs something they have to come through my office.

"Lucky guess," I sarcastically say.

"Ooh, look who's all sassy this morning," Eric says with a chuckle. "You look like shit, Prior. Big night last night?"

"Don't ask," I say. My mind still on that tattoo, whose was it?

"Well where were you, Tris?" Christina demands, putting her hand on her hip.

"Don't tell me you took her drinking and didn't make sure she got home safe?" Eric turns on Christina.

"Four was walking her home," Christina defends. "Oh."

"I don't want to talk about it," I say and let my head drop back onto my desk.

"You slept at Four's?" Christina asks.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"How did that happen?" Christina asks.

"I told you—."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," Christina says. "Why didn't you just go back to your place?"

"How do you know I didn't stay at my place?"

"Remember you gave me your spare key. I knocked and knocked and you didn't answer. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You waited until the next morning?" Eric demands.

"Calm down Eric," I mumble from having my cheek back on the desk.

I can just imagine Christina starting to shrink a bit as Eric gets in her face. She never has gotten over him holding her over the chasm. I'm surprised she hasn't run for her life yet.

"Are you kidding me right now, Tris? She left you to get home by yourself," Eric starts to get cranky.

"I didn't leave her by herself, she was with Four," Christina defends.

"Can you two keep the noise down please," I groan. This headache isn't getting any better.

"Have you eaten yet Tris?" Christina asks.

"No!"

"He didn't even make you breakfast?" Eric asks, sounding shocked.

"He did sort of, he went and got food. But I just needed to get out of there."

"Oh! My! God!" Christina exclaims. "You slept with him. You had sex with Four!"

"You what?" Eric shouts out.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it," I whine.

"You need to talk about this Tris, this is serious. You have been keeping yourself all prim and proper and now you just give it away to Four," Eric says.

"I didn't just give it away," I demand, lifting my head off the desk to find them both staring down on me. "I can't even remember it."

"You can't remember?" They both ask at the same time.

I just shake my head and lower it. I can feel the tears coming back again. I can't believe I was so stupid. I cross my arms on my desk and put my head down. I don't want them to see me cry, well if I do, I think I am doing a great job of not crying right now. But I wouldn't really know, there haven't been many times when I have cried.

"Tris," Christina says, soothingly as she rubs my back. "You should talk about this."

"What's there to say?"

"This is a big deal, you have always made it a big deal! And now you are just going to block us out. You need to talk about it."

"What's the use of her talking about it? She doesn't remember, Christina," Eric says.

"I know that," Christina defends. "That's why she should talk about it. Hey, she might not have even done it. Just because you wake up in some guys apartment doesn't mean you did."

"We were both naked," I say, still with my head down.

"You need to eat something. I am going to go and get you some food, you need to get rid of that hangover first. Then we can sort everything else out."

I hear Eric's footsteps as he leaves the room. Now it is just me and Christina. Great, more questions.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of, Tris," Christina tells me.

"Then why does it feel that way?" I can't help but let a sob out.

Christina wraps her arms around me and gives me a hug. I slowly move my head up from its resting position and look Christina in the eyes. I can't help the tears that are falling, they seem to have a mind of their own.

"At least you picked the hottest guy in Dauntless to do the deed with," she says with a smile.

"Great, that is such a great excuse Christina," I say.

"Well, he may be hot, but he is scary and mysterious as well," Christina keeps rambling on. "I mean I wouldn't but that's only because I have Will, if I didn't have Will then yeah, I would definitely want a piece of that ass."

Ass, ass? There is something familiar about that. Then I remember. I can't help but groan, I must have made such a fool of myself last night.

"What? What is it?"

"I told Four he had a nice ass when he bent over to pick up his keys last night," I admit.

Christina can't help but laugh at that.

"I hope you used protection," Christina says.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD! WHAT?" I shout. I can't believe this. Shit, what have I done.

Eric walks in just as I'm having my outburst.

"But you're on the shot," Eric says.

"No, she didn't get the follow up one after initiation ended," Christina tells him.

"Probably wouldn't work on _you_ anyway," Eric says with a shrug.

"Why wouldn't it work?" Christina asks.

"She's Divergent. Ever since Jeanine Matthews got her head out of her ass and realised that Divergents weren't a threat she has been trying to find ways for them to breed. One of the things she did was make it harder for the shot to work on anyone who is Divergent. Bit like how the fear simulations don't work on us."

"You're both Divergent?" Christina wails.

"Calm down, Christina," Eric calmly says. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal, how can you say that Eric?" Christina says, shock evident in her voice.

"What do you want me to say?" Eric asks her. "I thought you would have told her, Tris."

"I haven't told anyone. I didn't even know you knew."

"It's pretty evident you are," Eric says.

"This is getting way off topic. Tris what are you going to do? You could be pregnant," Christina blusters.

"There are worse guys she could be pregnant to," Eric says with a bit too much cheer in his voice.

"I thought you hated him," Christina says.

"No, we just do that during initiation. Makes it all the more tense and shit for the initiates. We usually grab a beer after training and laugh about it. Zeke and John usually meet up with us and we watch video from the control room. Has us in stitches."

"You are truly evil Eric, you know that, right?" Christina sounds completely flabbergasted at this. "Did you know about this, Tris?"

"Yeah, Eric told me about it when we started working together," I say.

"Still way off topic," Christina laments.

"There is no topic, Christina. Just drop it," I tell her. "I don't want to think about it. I have work to do, so it would be good if you both left right about now."

I hear a ping on my tablet but Eric just got one as well. So it probably is the same message.

"Well, good news is, no Candor today. Looks like they want more time," Eric says.

"That's good news. Now you can both leave me alone, so I can get back to my work."

"You looked like you were sleeping when I got here," Christina complains.

"Christina, just go. I really don't want to talk about any of this right now."

"Fine, but this conversation is not over," she says, then dramatically stomps out of my office.

I look up at Eric but he isn't moving. Instead, he sits in the chair opposite my desk.

"You know I'm here for you? Anything you need," he seriously says.

"I know, thanks. But I think this is one that I am going to have to work out for myself."

"You know, it wasn't just _your_ first time, Tris. He is probably feeling a lot of what you are right now."

"What? Four's first time, this is not the time to joke Eric," I say with a frown on my face.

"I'm not joking. I wouldn't do that to you, or him. Just because you hear shit around this faction, doesn't mean it's true. Most the woman here have tried at one time or another to hit on him. He has always been waiting for the _one,_ which I never could understand. Hell, if they want to throw it around, then why not take it."

"Now you are talking shit Eric. You wouldn't touch most women in this faction because they are 'throwing it around.'"

"Fine, you got me there. But still, I would rather stay single. Except..." he stops talking.

"Except what Eric?"

"If you find out you are pregnant, you know I would help you out," he says.

I look at him, I must have disbelief showing all over my face.

"I don't mean in any type of sexual way, Tris ― shit, you are like a little sister to me. And don't you dare tell anyone I said that. But you know, if you need help, I'm here for you. I'm sure you wouldn't need it, Four is a stand up guy. He would be there for you."

I can't help but walk around to the other side of the desk and give Eric a weird type of hug because he is still sitting down.

"Thank you."

"Well, I am going to the training room. I can get my work out in now rather than later. Candor have actually done me a favour by canceling that meeting," Eric says as he rises from his seat.

"Anything you need, Tris. I'm here for you."

I nod and he quickly leaves the office. I'm starting to feel sleepy after eating the food Eric brought me. I don't really have any other work I need to do for the day. I think I am going to call it a day, a very early day, it isn't even lunch time yet. Maybe grab myself a nap.

* * *

 _I feel his lips as they slowly travel down my neck, leaving soft open kisses as he moves slowly down my body. The feelings his touch gives me is setting me on fire. All I know is I want more. I gasp as his tongue swirls around my nipple and can't help but moan as he takes it wholly in his mouth. "Oh God, Four, that feels amazing," I moan._

 _This only spurs him on as he does the same to my other nipple, while massaging my other breast with his hand. What magic hands he has. It seems men can do more than one thing at once. As his other hand starts moving further down my body, everything seems like it is in slow motion, not rushed; I am finding it hard to control my breathing. The sensations that he is giving me are almost too much. Almost, but at the same time not enough. I want more, I need more._

 _He slowly moves up my body kissing any part of me that he can along the way. He reaches my ear and tugs slightly on my lobe. "I want you, Tris," he whispers into my ear. All I can do is moan out a "yes" as his fingers move between my folds. Wet from what he is doing to my body, his fingers move with ease. Another gasp leaves me as he slowly enters one finger into my body._

" _Let me make love to you," he whispers to me._

 _I don't have words, all I can do is nod._

I sit up straight in bed, gasping for air. Is that a memory? Or is it a fantasy? I wish I knew. My body is coated in sweat and I can feel the pooling wetness between my legs. Whatever it was, it sure left me wanting more. I almost wish that I had let Christina and Lynn convince me to go into the sex shop now. At least then I would have something to finish myself off with. I can't believe I am even thinking this way. What is going on with me?

I hear my tablet ping and I get up to see what the message is. I have been asleep for a while now and I'm sure there will be a few work related messages on there.

I look at the tablet and see I have quite a few missed messages.

My breath catches as I see there is a message from Four. I don't want to read it. I mean I do, but what if he thinks last night was just a big mistake?

I open the message:

 _Tris_

 _We really need to talk._

 _Four_

Well that's an understatement. What should I write back?

 _I know._

 _Tris_

I look at the other messages after I wrote the one to Four. I didn't know what else to say to him. Nothing important. It can all wait until I am back in the office tomorrow.

I look in my fridge and see I don't have anything to eat. I really don't want to go out. I'm not ready to bump into Four or Christina. I couldn't handle the endless questions that will come flying out of her mouth.

There is a knock at my door and I look through the peephole to see Lynn standing there with a pizza. I quickly open the door and let her in.

"I thought you might want to stay in tonight," is all she says.

"You are right about that."

"I thought we could eat pizza and watch a movie. Take your mind off everything."

"Thanks Lynn, you are the best."

"I know. Plus, Christina was going to come around but I told her we had already made plans for the night. You know I am here if you need me, or want to talk. Otherwise we can just chill and watch mindless TV."

"Mindless TV sounds like a great plan right now."

There is a knock at the door and I furrow my brow, who else could be here tonight?

Lynn sees my expression and gets up to see who is there. "Should have known he'd want to come and hang out, too."

She opens the door and in bounds Eric. "Hey baby," he says and gives Lynn a kiss on the top of her head. Only making her swat him away and him chuckle.

"You know you two would make the perfect couple," I say with a laugh.

"Yeah we would, if she wasn't so interested in girls," Eric says.

"Please, we would kill each other within hours," Lynn says with a laugh.

"Probably, but they'd be a great few hours," Eric chuckles. "So, where is Cassie tonight?"

"Well, we decided after hearing from Christina at lunch, about Tris' night last night, that it would be better if I came over with pizza. Christina was saying she was going to come over and make Tris up so she would look all desirable for Four when he saw her in the dining hall tonight, but I told her that Tris and I had already made plans."

"Why does she think she needs to make you up?" Eric asks. "Do any women in this faction realise that we hate all that shit they put on their faces? We don't like it when we wake up next to someone and they have half their face either caked over the pillow or they look completely different to when you went to bed with them. Better to just keep it simple."

"I think everyone in this room can agree to that," Lynn says. "But Christina lives for that shit. And she does have a good heart."

I can't help but nod at what Lynn is saying. It's true. Christina does have a big heart.

"So, ladies. What are we watching tonight?" Eric asks.

Lynn and I look at each other and shout out at the same time, "ACTION MOVIE!" Then start to laugh.

"Thank goodness for that," Eric sighs as we sit back and finish the pizza, arguing over which movie we should watch.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

I sit down and start to eat my breakfast, _alone_. At least the greasy food I picked is helping with my hangover, that and the bottle of water washing the painkillers down my throat. Damn, I've blown it. The only girl I could ever imagine myself with and I have to go and fuck it all up, literally.

"Four," Zeke calls out as he opens my door and lets himself in.

"Zeke."

"I thought I felt like shit this morning but you look worse than I even feel."

I don't even bother responding; well, there is a bit of a grunt.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Big night last night," Zeke says. "I was in the control room a few minutes ago. Seems you were starring on the screens this morning."

Great, that means that all of Dauntless should know about me and Tris by lunchtime.

"There are going to be broken hearts all over the compound," Zeke says with a laugh.

"Yeah, including mine," I say under my breath, but I know Zeke heard it.

"What happened, man?" Zeke asks.

"I don't even know," I say.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't remember shit. How wasted was I?"

"Pretty wasted. I told you. I told you you'd be a lightweight last night. Although with the amount of tequila we drank..." Zeke says, shaking his head. "I don't even remember how much we drank."

"Then it must have been a hell of a lot," I say.

"You really remember nothing?"

"Not a thing. I woke up to find Tris and I naked in my bed. Next minute she is running to the bathroom and throwing her guts up. It only goes downhill from there."

"Do tell," Zeke says.

"So, not realising I'm naked I go running into the bathroom to find Tris half leaning against the wall, naked as the day she was born. Well, I just stopped dead in my tracks. Here she is looking green, having just thrown her guts up and even then she just took my breath away. I couldn't move, I just stood there staring at her like a complete dumbass."

Zeke is rolling around laughing. "Oh dude, you have it bad."

"Yeah, I guess I always have," I say.

"Well, keep going," he says.

"I finally stop staring and then I cover her with a towel and flee the bathroom as quick as I can. It's bad enough standing there naked but not only that..." I say.

"You were standing at attention, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah. Which made it worse because Tris couldn't stop staring at me."

"So, you two had a stare off in the bathroom. This couldn't get any funnier," Zeke says, still laughing at me.

"It's not funny Zeke."

"Oh come on, Four. It is extremely funny. The only two Abny transfers in like decades and they end up giving it up to each other and they can't remember because they are too shit faced drunk. I couldn't have ever predicted this shit."

"How do you know she can't remember?"

"If you can't remember, then there is no way she is going to remember. Tris and Christina were drinking shot for shot with us for hours. Granted, we were chasing ours down with beers, but Tris isn't a drinker. So yeah, there is no way she is going to remember."

"What do I do about this? I can't just leave it."

"You are going to have to talk to her."

"I know that," I say. "I just don't know what to say to her. I feel sick just thinking about it all."

"You know, it's not just you who did this to her. She is just as responsible."

"Doesn't make me feel any less an asshole about it."

"Give yourself a break, Four. It wasn't like you intentionally did this to her. And she took something from you, as well. It just doesn't seem as bad to you because you are so fucking in love with the girl, you can't see straight around her."

"Really?"

"Yes, do you know how painful it was to watch and listen to you during initiation? Shauna and I thought you would have made a move. When you didn't we thought you must have gotten over your little crush. But then we both have been able to see how you look at her every time you see her. You've even started volunteering to watch the screens outside the compound whenever you know she is going on a trip."

"I didn't even realise that I was doing that."

"Well, I've gotten to know you pretty well over the last couple of years. Message her, Four. Just try to set up a time where you can get together and talk. You've got nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"But you saw the way she bolted from here," I say.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure she didn't do it to hurt you. I'm sure she has a lot going through that pretty little head of hers over this."

"True."

"Here, take these for your headache," Zeke says, handing me some pills. "They are just the ones they give in the infirmary. Stronger than that over the counter shit they try to sell us."

"Thanks."

"Rest up, Four. Mum is expecting us at her place for dinner tonight. At least it gives you an excuse not to have to go to the dining hall."

With that, Zeke is out the door and I am left in my own misery again.

I send a message to Tris that we need to talk. I take the pills that Zeke gave me, knowing that by the time I am out of the shower they should be working and I can just go back to sleep. Damn, what a morning.

* * *

 _I feel her hand wrap around my cock and I can't help but hiss at the feeling. I didn't think it would be that different than jerking off, but it is. God, it is so much better. I can't help but watch as she slowly moves down my body, giving feather light kisses as she goes. They only make me harder and I can feel myself swelling further as she slowly moves her hand up and down my shaft._

 _I can't help but moan. I see her look up at me, startled with what is coming out of my mouth. "Is this okay?" she asks._

" _Yes, please don't stop," I beg._

 _I see the smile curl around her lips as she continues her kisses down my body. She finally gets to my penis and at first I think she is going to stop. But no, she is just staring at it as she rubs up and down with her hand. Then her lips are on my head, the feather light kiss has my body thrusting up. She then sticks her tongue out and licks me like I'm a fucking ice cream. Damn that is hot. I can't keep watching and I throw my head back onto the pillow and just enjoy the sensations she is sending through my body._

 _If I died right now, I know that I would die the happiest guy in the world. Just when I think it can't get any better, she wraps her lips over my cock and takes as much as she can in with her mouth. Holy mother of God, I can't help but to close my eyes tight. I'm gritting my teeth trying to stop myself from coming to soon but I don't think I'm going to last very long, this is just way too good._

I jerk awake as I hear my alarm going off. That's right, I have to get ready to go to Hana's for dinner. I look down and see that my hand is over my cock. I am hard as a rock and need to do something about this. While my hand isn't as tender or soft as Tris' was, I still need to rectify this problem.

I throw the blankets off me and walk into the bathroom. I turn the water on and make it nice and hot, not going to get rid of this with a cold shower. And I stand there and jerk off under the hot spray of the shower. I close my eyes and imagine that it is Tris here doing this to me, for me. I know it isn't but one can only dream and the quicker I get this under control the sooner I can leave for dinner.

I must have slept the whole day away. I hope I can still sleep tonight, especially if my dreams are going to be as good as what I was just experiencing. I quickly finish the deed and wash myself clean, trying to wash away the guilt of thinking of Tris as I jerked off. Then I just shake my head at my ridiculous line of thinking. Yeah, like I haven't jerked off to the thought of her before. It was the only way I got through her initiation. Every night I came home and did the same thing, hot shower and a good wank. Crash and repeat the whole process all over again the next day.

I get out of the shower and quickly get dressed. Hana hates it if we are late and the food is always incredible, so you want to get there on time or Zeke and Uriah will eat your share as well. Greedy bastards.

* * *

I get back from Hana's, well fed and ready to crash again. I hope I have no double shifts this week; it has really taken its toll, working all those extra hours this last week. I walk over to the counter and see there are messages on my tablet.

The first is from Eric. Fuck! I can't believe what I am reading. He is telling me that if I hurt Tris he will break my nose. _Yeah, great, dickhead, you couldn't even if you tried,_ I think to myself. Then he goes on to tell me that she doesn't remember anything and he wants to know if I know what happened.

I quickly send him a message back explaining that I was shit face drunk and have no clue, although I have an idea. I'm sure he will be on my doorstep in the morning ready to kick my ass. But that's fine, I probably deserve it and I know that he has become quite protective of Tris since she took the Ambassador role. Probably because she seems to be the only person who can keep him in line. The other factions have started to request Tris and Eric as the people they want to deal with when it comes to Dauntless business.

Whereas before, Max dreaded sending Eric anywhere but Erudite, now he is happy to send them together and it seems it works out well for all parties involved. I asked Eric about it once and he said, "She isn't like the rest of Dauntless. She doesn't try to suck up to me and she tells me how it is when I start to get over-demanding. I like that about her. There isn't any bullshit with her."

I get past Eric's message and find that Gus has given me an extra day off. Thank God for that. I can hide away from prying eyes for an extra day.

The next message is from Tris. Short and simple is the message she has left. I should respond and try to make a meeting time and place but it feels so forced. I need to think about what I am going to do with this situation. So, I don't respond. I instead go and lie down. The big meal Hana gave us is catching up on me, that and my antics last night. I can't believe with all the sleep I got today that I could still be tired.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the middle of the night here in Oz and I can't sleep. So, I thought i'd Post another chapter for you all. Thanks for all the support with this story, it means so much that you embrace my crazy ideas. Happy reading.

* * *

TRIS

I wake with a start and wonder what woke me. Sounds like they have started on the renovations in the next door apartment earlier than usual. Then I look at the clock on my bedside table and see I have overslept. Instead of jumping out of bed to get ready I lay my head back down on my pillow and I can feel the dampness. I must have been crying in my sleep.

I went to bed with Lynn holding me as I cried. Never would have thought that Lynn could be so supportive when I think back to how we met during initiation. But she was, didn't say a word, except to tell me she was staying until I fell asleep. I couldn't help the tears from coming. She didn't say a word, just held me. She knows me well enough that the words wouldn't have helped me last night.

The shame I feel had continued building all night. Watching movies and laughing with my friends was good for a while but I got too stuck in my head and I could feel it all building as the night went on. I keep going between the dream I had and the way I ran away like a stupid child and it all just becomes too much and overwhelms me again and again.

I finally get up and think about what I have to do today. There isn't anything pressing, unless Candor has decided that they want their meeting today. Hopefully not but you never know. Candor and Erudite are demanding, thinking that Dauntless have nothing better to do than to jump when they call. Where Abnegation and Amity let you tell them when you are available.

I check my tablet and then get in the shower. I let the hot water seep into my bones as I wash my hair. I keep going back to that tattoo I saw in my mind yesterday. I stand fully over the water and close my eyes. I keep imagining the tattoo when suddenly the person turns and I see it's Four. Is this how our night started? Me wanting to see his tattoo? By the way, it is beautiful. I keep my eyes closed hoping to get more of what happened. He smiles down at me and then kisses me. I touch my lips and it's almost like I can feel his lips ghosting across mine. He pulls back and then kisses me again, this time with more. I can't help a slight moan from coming from my lips as I think how hot those kisses were. It makes me think about what I saw in my dream and I am standing here almost breathless. I shake my head to try and rid myself from the images that keep playing in my brain.

It is becoming all too much. I feel like my brain is on overload and it isn't letting me rest. I keep thinking about how it all made me feel, and then on the reverse, of how it was supposed to be with someone I loved, someone I was going to spend the rest of my life with. It was . . . damn it, I was supposed to remember it! The tears threaten to spill again, so I get out of the shower and quickly get ready for work, trying to find other things to fill my mind with.

I reach my office to see Eric sitting across from my chair, in his usual seat. He seems to be eating breakfast and there is a plate of food on my desk. I sit and start to devour what is on the plate. This shame thing sure makes you hungry.

"How did you know that was for you?" Eric says with a smirk.

I just roll my eyes and keep eating. Not in the mood for playing his stupid games today. He likes to tease a lot; it sometimes makes me think of what my relationship could have been like with Caleb, if we hadn't been brought up in Abnegation. The annoying big brother, there to pull your pigtails when you annoy them just that little too much.

"Well, Candor want another three days. Our meeting has been moved back. Which means we will now need to change the rest of our schedule for the week," Eric informs me.

"Don't you mean, I need to adjust our schedules?" I tease.

"Fine, okay. I know you are the one who will adjust our schedules. I hate that program they have for the calendar. It is definitely safer for you to use it."

I bring up our schedules on my tablet and we start talking about our schedules for the week.

"Why don't you get your assistant to do all this?" I ask.

"You are joking right? The woman is useless."

"Why haven't you gotten rid of her, then?"

"You know faction law, Tris. If I get rid of her now, then she will either have to make the jump or live factionless," Eric says, "and I don't want to have to say some stupid speech when she jumps knowing that it is because of me she did jump."

"Not as heartless as you let on there, Coulter," I tease.

"Good morning Tris, Eric. Just the two people that I wanted to see," Max says as he enters my office. "Now that you don't have to go to Candor for the day, I need you both to go down and open up the initiates dormitories for me. Lauren and Four will be meeting you there."

"What for?" Eric asks.

"There is a delegation from the council coming to inspect the dormitories. It seems that Erudite have their knickers in a knot. They don't want to be outdone by whatever Candor have going on about initiation, so they want to have inspections of all factions' initiation quarters. Want to make sure we aren't going to kill them with germs or some such nonsense."

"Four and Lauren can handle that," I boldly say. I've never spoken up like this to Max before.

"Well, I need someone from leadership there and Eric is the only person free. I thought that you could tag along, Tris. It is all good experience," Max says with a smile on his face.

It feels like an evil smile to me. I don't want to have to deal with Four right now, even if there will be a group of people around us.

"What about Christina and Uriah? They are going to be part of the initiation team this year," Eric says.

"Good idea. Have them in on the meeting as well. The more Dauntless, the less chance we have of them making us renovate the facilities," Max says, clearly liking the idea.

"Can they make us renovate?" I ask.

"They will try, but just start quoting our manifesto to them. 'We don't lead comfortable lives' and all that; it usually has them backing down and running from the compound quickly," Max says with a laugh. "Last time we had this inspection I had crazy Sam accompany me. Never would have imagined seeing Jeanine or Marcus run until that day."

"Crazy Sam?" I question.

"Yeah. Old Sam Carter, funniest guy you'll ever met. Until he got shot in the side of the head during a scrimmage with the factionless. It left him a little off and he had this way of scaring the other faction leaders with his strange behaviour."

I must look at Max strangely. "He would do things like start muttering to himself, hitting the side of his head. The docs think he may have been experiencing some residual pain from the accident. He was also good at picking his nose and eating it in front of people. Or there was this one time where we found him with his hand down his pants―"

"I think we get the picture, Max," Eric quickly states.

"Right, well enjoy your day," Max says as he leaves my office, still laughing at what I am sure are memories of some of 'Crazy Sams' antics.

"I can't do this meeting, Eric," I quickly say.

"Yes, you can. Your father might be there. Wouldn't it be good to see him?"

I just shake my head. There is no way that I want to see my father right now. That wasn't even the reason I didn't want to go to this meeting, but this is even worse than having to see Four. He will know, I just know that my father will know what I have done. They can sense these things. He will know and I will never be able to look him in the eye again.

"Come on, Tris, I don't want to be stuck with Lauren. You know how she gets."

"I thought she was seeing Cam."

"That lasted all of a day. Now every time she sees me she is winking at me again."

"Have you ever thought that she does that to make you feel uncomfortable?" I ask.

"No, the grabbing my ass while we are in line for food in the dining hall is what has me feeling uncomfortable."

"We need to find you a woman, then she might back off."

"No thanks, I think I am going to keep harping on Lynn. At some point, she and Cassie will give in and let me play with them."

"I think the word lesbian means that they won't be letting you 'join' anytime soon, Eric."

"Well, at least let me go with the fantasy until something else comes along."

"What about Tara? She would be perfect for you," I tell him.

"From the infirmary?"

"Yes, from the infirmary. How many other Tara's do you know? Plus you are always in there getting something stitched up by her," I tell him, completely frustrated with him.

"She hates my guts!" he exclaims.

"No she doesn't. She just doesn't put up with your rubbish."

"My _rubbish_? Really, Tris, you need to just start learning how to swear more."

"Fuck you, Eric," I tell him. He laughs. "You get a kick out of me swearing, don't you?"

"Just a little bit."

"We need to get down and open up the dorms. If we hurry we might miss everyone and not have to stay around for the meeting."

"No. I'm not going, Eric. There is no way I am going."

"You heard Max. You need to be there."

"No, he said I was only tagging along. You go."

"Fine, but you are typing my reports up for the next month."

"Fine," I huff.

* * *

"Stop," I whisper-shout to Lynn and pull her into the alcove across from the dining hall.

"What are you doing?" Lynn whisper-shouts back.

"Shhh, Four is there."

Lynn looks around and says, "Where?"

"There," I say, pointing with my head.

"Pointing with your head is not going to help me here. Use your finger."

"No he might see me. Just hide me until he goes."

"Tris, you have been avoiding him for almost a week. You can't avoid him forever."

"I know. I just . . . I don't know what to say or do, I feel like a complete idiot."

"He has been asking about you."

"He has?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes," Lynn says. "Just talk to him."

"I can't."

"Tris, you're not in Abnegation anymore. People have sex."

"I know I'm not in Abnegation, Lynn. I wouldn't be in this mess if I was."

"Well I'd rather be in this mess than be in Abnegation," Lynn says. "Is he gone yet?"

"Yes, he just walked in the dining hall."

"Ohh," Lynn groans.

"What?"

"Well, you won't want to go and have dinner now and I'm starving."

"Let's go upstairs to that café you like."

"You're paying," Lynn says.

"Fine."

* * *

"You can't keep this up, Beatrice Prior," Christina scolds me.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Christina."

"Yes you do. It has been six days and you still haven't spoken with Four. You need to talk to him, Tris."

"I can't, okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know what to say. It's not like I've been in this situation before."

"You could start with 'hello,'" Christina replies.

"Funny," I say as I give her a push.

"Hey," she says and then laughs at me.

"What is really going on Tris? You know the two of you would make a great couple. Why aren't you willing to give it a go?"

"How do you even know he would want that? I bet he doesn't want anything to do with me now. He got what he wanted and …" I can't finish the sentence.

"You know that isn't true. Eric told me that he has been messaging you and coming to both your office and home trying to see you and you are avoiding him."

"When did you and Eric become such good friends?"

"Ever since my best friend decided to get really drunk and have sex. It has bonded us, weirdly, I know. But for some reason we have become friends."

"You are all crazy."

"No, that we leave to you, Miss Prior. Now, seriously. Tris, you need to stop this. He likes you. Give him a chance, you know you like him too."

"But what if he doesn't? What if this is just some big joke to him?"

"I've been told from a very reliable source that you are the first and only girl that Four has ever even looked at."

"Reliable source?"

"Okay, it was Zeke but who knows Four better? No one. You have to show him that you are interested, even if it is only a little. Otherwise he will give up and then Zeke told me if that happens, he is going to hunt me down because he doesn't want Four going back to being the shell of a person he was when he first transferred here."

"He was a transfer?" I ask, surprised at this, although that first night in Dauntless he didn't want to answer the question. I thought he was just being mysterious.

"Supposedly. Although I can't really imagine it. I just thought he was born with that scary glare he has."

I can't help but laugh, I never actually thought of Four as scary. Intimidating towards people, yes, but not scary.

"Fine, I will do my best not to avoid him."

"Good. Now let's go and see Tori, I really want to get a new tattoo," Christina says as she links our arms and we walk towards the tattoo parlour.


	6. Chapter 6

FOUR

"Hey dude," Zeke says as he walks into the control room and flops into the chair next to me.

I give him a nod and keep looking at the screens.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Fine."

"No, you're not. What's going on?"

I nod toward the screen in front of me and we both watch as Tris and Eric are making their way into Erudite headquarters. It seems for once that Erudite and Abnegation have decided to team up against Dauntless. They weren't happy with the way our dormitories looked and have requested a complete overhaul.

I thought Eric was going to lose it completely throughout the meeting but he seemed to keep really calm. It wasn't until they had left that he tried to put his hand through the rock wall and I had to drag him to the infirmary for not only stitches, but a cast. He dislocated two knuckles in his hand, painful it was to watch the doctor pop them back into place. Not as painful as watching them flirt with each other. I just have to shake my head at the memory.

Now Tris is trying to negotiate between Erudite and Abnegation to see reason and leave our initiation process to us. I'm sure if Eric's hand wasn't already in a cast it would be wrapped around some poor health inspector from Erudite's neck.

"They still having to try and get Erudite to back down?"

"Looks like it. Eric was saying something about having Abnegation members come in and clean the dorms. That he was not going to have his members do it. Erudite have some cleaning products they want used, to make sure we are sanitary. It has really blown up."

"They just don't get it do they? It's part of the whole initiation experience. It's how it always has been. Maybe you should make the initiates do it. That could be what they do after dinner on the first night."

"I don't think they will be keeping their food down if we made them do that," I say with a laugh. It really isn't a bad idea.

I get my tablet out and send a joint message to Tris and Eric explaining Zeke's idea. I see them take their tablets out at the same time and read the message. They look at each other and smile.

"Looks like your idea might be a winner," I tell him.

"You just sent the idea to them?"

"Look." I nod my head to the screen and Eric gives us a thumbs up towards the camera situated just outside Erudite's entry.

"Cool. Now back to you, Four. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"She still avoiding you?"

"Maybe she's just not interested."

"That is such bullshit, Four. Just hang in there a bit longer. Christina reckons that Tris is just trying to get her head around it all. You should understand, Christina was rambling on and on about shame and blah, blah, blah. I don't know, I got lost after a while, the girl could talk under water."

"Yeah, probably," I mumble. I have been trying for days to talk to Tris. I keep sending her messages, which she does respond to, but they are always short vague answers. I swear I even saw her hiding in an alcove with Lynn yesterday as I went to walk into the dining hall. Then there was the time she hid under her desk.

Now that was just embarrassing. Eric was in her office, seems she lost some sort of bet and is now processing his paperwork for a month. Handy, with his hand all wrapped up. So, I swear I saw that blond ponytail fly under her desk but I wasn't going to call her out. That would have just had her more embarrassed. I just need to wait, hope that she has at least some feelings toward me.

"Oh, Christina did mention one thing that sort of made sense. She said that Tris isn't avoiding you because she doesn't like you. Christina is pretty sure she is avoiding you because she really, really likes you."

"How does that make any sense to you Zeke?"

"Well, it's girl logic."

"Girl logic?" I ask, knowing I am going to regret asking this question.

"Yeah. It's like this, Four. Whatever you are thinking, they will be thinking the complete opposite. For example, Shauna wanted to do something, just the two of us last week. Which to me means she wants to have sex."

"Zeke," I warn. We have had this conversation before, no talking about him, Shauna and sex. She is my friend too and I do not need graphic details of how he likes her to go down on him. Which I have heard one too many times.

"No, I'm not going to go into that now. We are at work, how irresponsible do you think I am?"

I just stare at him.

"Let me finish. So, Shauna tells me she will plan the night and to just be ready at seven. Well, I was, but it seems my 'ready' wasn't the same as her 'ready.'"

"What happened?"

"She had gone over to Uri's and had Marlene help doll her up. Damn, she did look good. It seems she made a reservation at that nice restaurant overlooking the Pit."

"The really expensive one?"

"That's the one."

"But, I am sensing a 'but.'"

"Ha, you have no idea how appropriate that is right now," Zeke laughs out. "Well, I was ready for our date, I just wasn't dressed the way Shauna was hoping."

"You were butt naked weren't you?"

"Yep. I thought when she wanted to have a date that she was meaning that we would have time to spend a couple of hours in bed frolicking, instead of having to get it done between our crazy shift schedules. Seems that the woman wanted to be wined and dined before we whip off our clothes, who knew?"

"No wonder you dated so many women before Shauna took pity on you," I say with a laugh.

"She didn't take pity on me, she was crushing on me for years before we hooked up."

"And you know this why?"

"Uriah told me."

I can't help but burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Uriah told you. Man, I could see it the second week I was here. How didn't you know?"

"Don't even go there, Four. How many dates have you been on? And you and Tris weren't even on a date when you got yourself into the mess you are in now."

"Fine."

"Well now we have to work out a way for her to not be able to avoid you. Have you thought of just sitting at her door until she has to talk to you? You know, like fall over me as I sit blocking your door or talk to me."

"I tried that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, made a complete fool of myself when Eric came down the hall and saw me. Tris was having a girls night at Lynn's and wasn't actually ignoring my banging on her door and shouting out."

Zeke burst into laughter. "I was totally joking about doing that shit."

"Yeah, well, it didn't work."

"We will come up with a plan," he says. Our conversation has to stop because Gus, our boss, has come over to tell us to get some work done.

I need to find a way to talk to her. I just have no clue what I am going to say.


	7. Chapter 7

TRIS POV

"We need to leave for Candor in half an hour," Eric informs me. "I'm sure we are going to be stuck there for a few hours. Make sure your tablet is charged, then at least we can send each other messages to deal with the boredom of whatever they have to say."

"Do you ever take these meetings seriously?" I ask.

"Of course I do. As soon as I assess what the meeting is truly about and not what they tell us it was going to be about. Then I tune out. If you listen, Tris, you will find that you find out more in the first five minutes of any meeting. Then it is all downhill from there. They will prattle on with all their ideas and reasons why things should be done a certain way. But the reality of the situation is, I have made up my mind on what I have first heard. If it makes sense then I don't need to know the ins and outs of how they are going to achieve whatever it is."

"That makes sense I suppose," I say.

"Take last week in Amity as an example. As soon as I heard 'feed the factionless bread laced with peace serum' I knew we were in for one hell of an afternoon."

"But you handled that meeting so well!" I exclaim.

"That's because I have learnt just how much bread I can ingest to be happy without actually losing my faculties."

"What about the bread?"

"It's laced with peace serum, Tris."

"How did I not know that?" I ask. "I hate that bread."

"I know," Eric says with a chuckle. "Why do you think I always eat yours?"

"I just thought you were trying to be polite."

"When have I ever just been polite? No, if I have just enough bread I can sit back and relax and watch those ridiculous banjo strumming tree huggers without wanting to wring their necks until all life ceases to exist in them. Should have seen my first few meetings with them, Max was starting to threaten me with three months at the fence so I would have to spend more time around them. Thought it would teach me a lesson."

"I can't believe you. You should have told me about the bread. What if I had eaten it?"

"Then I would have had a very happy Tris Prior on my hands," Eric says and starts laughing extremely loudly.

"It wouldn't have been that funny," I mumble under my breath.

There is a knock at my door and we both look up. There is Four standing in the doorway. Eric's laugh stops abruptly and I can feel the mood change dramatically in the room.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Four says.

"Not really. Just thinking aloud how funny Tris would be if she ate that Amity bread," Eric says. I scowl at him but he just ignores me.

Four can't help but laugh until he sees my scowl. "No, that wouldn't be funny at all," he quickly says.

Eric stands and walks past him. I swear he says "whipped" before exiting. "We leave in five minutes, Tris," he calls over his shoulder.

"You have to leave the compound today?" Four asks.

"Yeah, Candor rescheduled their meeting," I respond.

"I should let you get ready then," he says.

"Um, okay," I say. Could this be any more awkward?

I start to grab my things and see that Four is still here. "I meant it when I said that we should talk Tris," he says.

"I know," I say. Seems I can't find more than two words to string together at once. I can already feel the blush heating my cheeks.

"Maybe when you get back?" he asks.

"I'm not sure how long the meeting will last," I answer.

"Oh, well. Um, maybe we just play it by ear, then. Message me when you are on your way back. I could meet you at the tracks."

"Sure," I say.

"Good," he replies.

"Ready to go?" Eric asks.

"Yep."

"We have that meeting tomorrow, Four," Eric says. "With Max. Please be there this time. I don't want to have to listen to Max bitch for the next six months about it."

"I'll think about it," Four replies.

"I don't understand why you can't just accept a leadership position and be done with it. You know Max isn't going to let up."

"You would make a good leader, Four," I say.

"Thanks, Tris," Four says with a small smile reaching his lips. I can't believe how hot he looks when he smiles. I give him a tight lipped smile back. I can't do more or I feel like I would be throwing myself towards him and wanting to kiss those lips just like I imagine I did that night.

"Let's go," Eric says. "Are you in the control room today?"

"No, it's my day off. But Zeke and John should be there, they will watch out for you guys."

"Good. There is too much shit going down in this city right now. Good to know we can trust who will be watching us."

"Bye Four," I say as we start to walk away. He gives me a small wave and then he walks off in the other direction.

"Do you really think we will have any problems?" I ask Eric. The factionless have been restless lately and causing trouble to faction members. There have even been attacks on some of the Abnegation that have been trying to help them. We have even had to have patrols set up to look after the Abnegation volunteers when they have been distributing food and clothing to the factionless.

That is why we were in Amity last week. Johanna and her team thought it would be easier for everyone if we just drugged the factionless with peace serum in their bread. As you can imagine, this did not go down well with the other factions. The matter is still up for debate on how we are going to handle them, especially when their numbers seem to be increasing.

We jump the train and make ourselves comfortable. Eric is playing games on his tablet, he will probably have the battery run down before we are halfway through the meeting and then he will be asking to borrow mine.

"Don't worry, Tris. I remembered my spare battery this time," Eric says with a smile.

I can't help but laugh. I still don't know how he can know what I am thinking all the time. I sit with my knees up, resting my hands on them so that I can close my eyes and rest my head on my hands while we take the train.

 _I feel him moving above me. Slowly but steady, I start to move my hips in a rocking motion, meeting his thrusts. I close my eyes and let myself enjoy the feelings that are washing over me, the building of something more to come. I open my eyes and I am met by his deep blue ones, I could get lost in those eyes. I'd never been able to stare at him for any length of time before, too scared he would catch me staring at him. Not wanting him to know that like so many I wanted more than he would ever want to offer me._

 _But here I am, maybe in what would be called the most intimate act between two people, eyes locked on one another, not able to tear mine away from his. He moves his head down and we kiss, I love the feel of his lips on mine, soft and tender, not what I had ever imagined from him. The kiss is blowing my senses open, can it get any more passionate than this? I feel him start to move a little faster and I can't help but to moan into his mouth, god, what he is making me feel, I want more, I need more. It's like no matter how deep he delves into me it just isn't enough. I can't get enough._

"Wake up, sleepy head," Eric says as he nudges my leg. Making me jerk up.

"What?" I ask, totally disoriented.

"Time to jump," he tells me.

We get up from our sitting position and quickly jump from the train. As Eric is about to jump he calls out, "You better not fall asleep in this meeting. I don't want to have to wake you up from your moans of pleasure."

I can still hear him laughing as he flies through the air. I follow straight after and can feel the heat in my cheeks as the cold wind hits me. I stumble but stay upright, a miracle I would call it after what Eric just said.

"You couldn't wait to say that until after I landed?" I say as I bump his shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't think that one through. But seriously, Tris, do not fall asleep or rest your eyes in this meeting. Can you imagine what would happen if your father heard you?"

"Eric!" I squeal.

"I'm serious, Tris! You should have heard yourself. If there is one thing you should be grateful for, it sounds like you enjoyed your night with Four."

"It would be good to know if I am dreaming a fantasy or if it really happened," I grumble.

"Time to get our game faces on, I have a feeling this meeting is going to take all day."

* * *

I stand and stretch. Eric was right, we have been in Candor all day. It is coming up to seven at night. We have stopped for a bathroom break while they bring us some dinner. I quickly shoot a message off to Four informing him that I am still in Candor and don't know when we will be back, explaining that they are just about to serve us dinner, which I can only conclude means there is a few more items that Candor have on their agenda. I suppose the meeting wouldn't have gone as long as it has if it hadn't been for all the arguing around the table. Candor want to have it introduced that factionless children can start to choose a faction. They also want the children to go to school. Items that I can't disagree with but it isn't up to me, I am only here to facilitate between Eric and the others, as he can sometimes become quite heated in his debates.

Erudite aren't happy with the supposed changes, saying that it would be up to them to supply more teachers and resources as the children caught up to their age groups. Abnegation are also arguing the point, saying that they shouldn't have the chance to choose. Amity think it is a great idea. It looks like Dauntless is going to have to be the final vote on the matters. Eric drags me out of the room and into a quiet hallway.

"What do you think?" he asks me.

"I think it is a good idea, both ideas are good. I think we need to look at giving more than just the sixteen-year-olds the chance to choose as well. I would hate to have to tell someone who has just turned seventeen that they miss out. I think we should open it up and let some of the older factionless choose, maybe up to twenty-one or something. But it could blow our initiation numbers out."

"I think you are right. But I don't want to make the call by myself. I think that we need to talk it through with all five Dauntless leaders, map out what we want. I also think that the other factions need to take it back to their leaders that aren't here today. Let Amity have that weird vote thing they do, so all their members get a say. I think Abnegation needs to put it forward to their whole council, not just have Marcus Eaton blustering on with his bullshit."

"Let's go in there and you tell them what you think. Hopefully it will get us home before the trains stop working," I say. We have had that happen before, once in Erudite where we were lucky they were able to provide us with a car to get home. I don't know of anyone in Candor with transport.


	8. Chapter 8

FOUR

 _I slowly move inside her, not just for her benefit but for my own as well. The sensations running through my body are hard to comprehend. This is all new, not only the feeling of being inside a woman but the knowledge that I am in the only woman I have felt more than just a fleeting moment of desire for._

 _When I first got to Dauntless I had never seen so many women dressed in so little. The short skirts and shorts, the tight tops. Of course I had seen them at school but had never taken much notice, keeping my head down and hiding in the shadows, not wanting people to take notice of me. That all changed when I became Dauntless. First in my class, only Four fears, the spotlight was well and truly on me and everyone wanted a piece of it._

 _While my brain was left empty and feeling not much for the way the woman of my chosen faction dressed, my dick had other ideas. It wasn't until I started to spend time with Zeke and some of his friends that I learnt a few tricks to get me through. Masturbation wasn't a word used in Abnegation, and if you did hear it, it was spoken like you would burn alive if you did attempt it._

 _But my friends told me that the best way not to make a fool of yourself was to have a good wank in the shower before you went out. Especially at night, when the alcohol was flowing and the girls seemed to find a way to shimmy into an even much shorter skirt or tighter top than they had on through the day._

 _It worked for me, especially when I wasn't much interested in them anyway. Eric would joke and tell me I should just give it up, that between the two of us we had our choice of whoever we wanted. But that was the thing. Until Tris jumped into the net, I didn't feel any need to want to be with anyone, happy to keep my secrets to myself and to just keep training hard._

 _But there is only so much training you can do, only so many times you can go through your fear landscape before it all becomes a blur and your teenage body tries to betray you. Thank God for guys and their locker room talks._

 _But now as I slowly move within Tris, I am starting to understand just what I have been missing out on, although I would not want to have done this with anyone but her. At first I had thought her hands on me were incredible, but then she shocked me with how good her mouth had felt wrapped around me. But this, this takes my senses to a whole new level and I wish it would never end._

 _I watch as she closes her eyes and I can hear the small moans starting to come out of her mouth, at least I must be doing it right, I think to myself. I can't help but watch her and as she starts to move with me I see her open her eyes. Ours eyes lock and I wonder what she is thinking. I hope that she is feeling as good as I am in this moment, it wasn't like that as we started out, but it seems that now she is starting to enjoy it._

 _I need to move faster, I don't want to hurt her but the need in me to move is overwhelming me so I lean down and kiss the shit out her as I start to move at a quicker pace. I hear her moan a little louder into my mouth, which only spurs me on to start to move even quicker, not sure how long I can last with how I feel my body reacting to her._

"Open the door, idiot." The pounding on the door and Eric yelling at me wake me from my dream.

"Fuck," I hiss out as I know I don't have any choice but to open the door or Eric will stay until he has woken the whole damn compound with his banging and yelling.

I get out of bed and throw a shirt on. I open the door to Eric standing there with a big grin on his face. He looks me over and starts to laugh. "Wake you from a good dream, did I?"

"Fuck off," I say as I let him past and into my apartment. "What are you doing here at this time of the morning?"

"Well unlike you, I don't have the day off. So, it was see you now or not at all. At least you get to go back to bed."

"What do you want?"

"Well, under normal circumstances I would be here to kick your ass. But because it is you and when it comes to relationships you have always been a little behind the rest of us, I thought I would check in and see how you were doing."

"I'm great," I respond sarcastically.

"Yeah, I can see that," Eric responds.

"Is Tris okay?" I ask. Scared of what he might tell me.

"Well, it seems that the both of you can't remember a damn thing from that night. I don't know how the two of you could fuck this up so royally. You need to fix this, Four. We all know you like her, hell, I thought you were about to get down and dirty with her during her initiation. But, as usual, you are a little slower than the rest of us. Really, you two would be perfect together because she is about as slow as you are with this relationship gig."

"Like you are the expert on relationships."

"Maybe not, but look at the situation you are in. You need to talk to her now, not keep putting it off or you will never get the girl. Once the vultures realise you two aren't together you know they are going to be knocking on her door. They have all been circling for a while now and they will want to sink their teeth into the pretty girl from Abnegation. She is fresh meat as far as they are concerned and they will be extremely happy to try and corrupt her."

I can't help but groan. I had never thought about the sleazy side of Dauntless. Some of those guys will give you nightmares with the stories they tell of how they treat women. "I don't even know what to say to her," I groan.

"Man up, Four. You don't need to know what to say, you just need to be honest with her. You like her, tell her. Try to work backwards and start again. Ask her out on a date. I don't know, just get your ass out of here and do something about it. And make it today! We are leaving for Candor in an hour. Get showered, get dressed and see her before she leaves. Show her you are interested, or at least want to talk through what happened."

"You're right, I know," I sigh. "I will see her before she leaves."

"Good," Eric says and then walks out.

I shut the door and lean my head against it. I really don't know what to say to her. But I know I need to say something. I push myself off the wall and head to the shower. These dreams are exhausting me.

* * *

I can hear Eric's laughter from down the hall. I step into the doorway and just watch for a brief second. Jealousy flows through me, wanting it to be me that she is laughing with and not Eric. I quickly squash the feeling, knowing he has only ever seen her as a friend, and knock on the open door.

Eric's laughter dies as they see me and I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" I say.

"Not really. Just thinking aloud how funny Tris would be if she ate that Amity bread," Eric says.

I can't help but let out a laugh at that, that is until I see Tris scowl at me. "No, that wouldn't be funny at all," I quickly say, not wanting to get on Tris' bad side right now.

Eric stands and walks past me. "You are already whipped," he says in a whisper. I punch his arm in jest as he calls back to Tris that they will be leaving soon.

"You have to leave the compound today?" I ask, not liking that I won't be working today and can't keep track as they get to their meeting.

"Yeah, Candor rescheduled their meeting, finally," she tells me.

"I should let you get ready then," I say.

"Um, okay," she replies

"I meant **it when I said** that we should talk Tris," I tell her. We need to talk, although if this is anything like it is going to go, someone should just start digging my grave now. I couldn't feel more uncomfortable if I tried.

"I know," she says.

"Maybe when you get back?"

"I'm not sure how long the meeting will last."

"Oh, well. Um, maybe we just play it by ear, then. Message me when you are on your way back. I could meet you at the tracks."

"Sure."

"Good," I reply.

"Ready to go?" Eric asks, interrupting our pathetic attempt at talking to one another.

"Yep."

"We have that meeting tomorrow, Four," Eric says. "With Max. Please be there this time. I don't want to have to listen to Max bitch for the next six months about it."

"I'll think about it," I tell him.

"I don't understand why you can't just accept a leadership position and be done with it. You know Max isn't going to let up."

"You would make a good leader, Four," Tris says sincerely.

"Thanks, Tris," I say, not able to contain the smile that is wanting to break across my face.

"Let's go," Eric says. "Are you in the control room today?"

"No, it's my day off. But Zeke and John should be there, they will watch out for you guys."

"Good. There is too much shit going down in this city right now. Good to know we can trust who will be watching us."

"Bye Four," Tris says as she starts to walk off with Eric. I can only give her a small wave, unable to form words as I think that I might have a slim chance with her. A compliment and acknowledgement from her, I couldn't ask for more than that at this stage.

"Do you really think we will have any problems?" I hear Tris ask Eric and I decide to walk over to the control room and see for myself that they get to Candor safely.

It has become a nightmare around the city lately. Ever since I told my mother that I didn't want to join her and her factionless friends she has started attacking random people or groups that are outnumbered by the factionless. I tried talking to her a few weeks ago but it didn't help. I eventually had to go to Max and confess who Evelyn was and what she had told me she had planned for the city. At one point I thought he was going to make me factionless in our meeting; he was more than pissed that I had known for two years who the factionless leader was. But he was able to understand why I had kept that to myself.

Now we are trying to come up with ways to break the factionless up, make it so they aren't working together to bring our faction system down. I have a feeling that the meeting in Candor is going to be addressing some of those issues. I also know that I need to start seriously thinking about joining leadership. I need to show both my parents that you don't need to be tyrannical to lead a faction, something they could both learn from. I need to think more on it. The fact that Tris thinks I would make a good leader makes me sway towards becoming one. I don't know, I need to think more on this but all I seem to be able to think about right now is Tris.

* * *

I get the message from Tris that she is still in Candor and they don't know what time they will be leaving. I message Uriah, telling him to let me know as soon as the meeting is wrapped and Tris is on her way home. He is working the night shift in the control room tonight. I know he will be watching out for her to return home safely.

* * *

I get messages from Uriah and Tris both telling me that she and Eric are on the train home. It is a little after ten, I'm sure she will be exhausted. I had already assumed that they would be late and got both Tris and Eric some dinner. I really would have only got Tris something, but if Eric sees I have food for her and didn't get him something, he will start shouting the compound down. He can be such a baby sometimes. I know they ate in Candor but that was hours ago, I bet they are both starving.

I wait patiently by the train tracks. I have no idea what I am going to say to her, how to approach the subject of our drunken night. I hear the train approaching and I know it will be theirs. I feel sick just standing here, my nerves are on edge.

I watch as they jump from the train and see Tris smile as she sees me standing here waiting for her. Eric says something to her and she lets out a small laugh and pushes his side. He laughs and starts to walk towards the entrance to Dauntless.

As he is passing I pass him his food. "Don't fuck it up," is all his says and I can't help but chuckle. Typical Eric, no "thanks for the food."

"You're welcome," I say.

"Yeah, yeah," he says as he keeps walking.

"Hi," I say as Tris approaches. "I got you some dinner from the dining hall, I thought you might be hungry."

"Starving," Tris says. "They gave us dinner and thankfully the food was similar to Dauntless, but I can't believe how hungry you get just sitting around all day."

"Well, here it is," I say as I pass her the food. "Can I walk you home?"

"Isn't that what got us into this mess in the first place?" she asks with a smile, so I know she isn't angry about what has transpired.

"I suppose it is, although it probably would have helped if you had remembered where you live," I tease.

Tris starts to laugh. "Yeah, I still don't know how I could forget that. At least this way, you walking me home, you will know where I live."

"I know where you live, Tris. But like you I couldn't remember for the life of me the other night."

"How do you know that, Four?" Tris asks tentatively.

"It's protocol in the control room that we monitor all of the leadership wing carefully. Make sure that no one is there that shouldn't be. We have had problems in the past where disgruntled members would try and seek out whoever in leadership had 'wronged them.' So now we monitor the halls a little more closely. You live in the leadership wing, therefore I see you coming and going a lot in my job."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I suppose it makes sense," Tris says. "Are you thinking about taking the leadership position?"

"I have been thinking a lot about it. More than I did before. I'm still not sure. Maybe."

"What's stopping you?"

"As curious as ever, I see."

I watch Tris blush and can't help but to tell her. "I like it when you blush."

Tris lets out a groan. "I seem to always be doing that, especially around you."

"Well, I don't mind seeing it."

"This is it," Tris says as we reach her door. "Thank you for walking me home and bringing me dinner. I really appreciate it."

"But, I hear a 'but' in there."

"I'm really tired, Four―exhausted, really. I know you want to talk about the other night but I'm not really up to it."

"How about I come in and keep you company while you eat, no talk of the other night. We just sit and chat while you eat."

"That would be nice," Tris says with a smile as she opens her door and lets us in.

We sit and make small talk. She tells me about her meeting in Candor and all the changes they want to make for the factionless children. The ideas are good and I think that they made the right choice. To have all the leaders decide and then take it back to the next meeting so each faction gets one vote is a great idea, especially with such big changes trying to be introduced.

I feel like we could get through this, have a chance to actually get to know each other better. Maybe even unload some of my secrets, let her in.

"Well I should be going, you have had a long day," I say as I rise from my chair.

"Thank you for everything today, Four. I appreciate the gestures. Dinner was a welcome relief. I am also glad you got Eric something or I'm sure he would have been banging on my door trying to convince me to cook him something."

"You're welcome, Tris," I say with a smile. Not my usual smirk, but a full blown smile.

"You should smile more often," she tells me.

"Maybe, but I need something to smile about first," I reply.

"I enjoyed this," I tell her. "Spending time with you. I would really like to do it again."

"I would like that," Tris responds with a smile.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry," I start to tell her but she holds her hand up to stop me.

"Please don't ruin a good night. I'm still trying to process everything, Four."

"I understand, but maybe the sooner we do talk about it―" I say.

"I know. I just―I―," Tris seems to not be able to find the right words.

It's then that I see the tear travel down her cheek and that's when my heart completely breaks. I feel like an utter bastard over what has happened, the fact that I could cause her this pain. Without thinking I pull her to me and hold her close, hoping that can give her some comfort. But it doesn't seem to be working when I hear her sob.

I don't know what to say, how to tell her how sorry I am for what has happened. Even though part of me isn't. I am not unhappy with the fact that I lost my virginity to Tris, not at all. I just wish we had gone about it a different way.

"Tris," I whisper her name.

"I'm sorry," Tris says as she moves so she can look at me. "I didn't mean to do this, get all upset in front of you. I am just finding it all a little overwhelming."

"I'm sorry, too. I never wanted to see myself be the cause of any pain for you, to upset you so badly."

"No, you haven't upset me, not really. I just―I―this is so embarrassing. I keep having these dreams and I don't know if it's something that my mind has made up or whether it is a memory of that night. And then to top it off when I close my eyes I get these flashbacks, which I am sure are of that night and then you are here being so nice, with bringing me dinner and not making me talk about this. I just feel a little overwhelmed," she says as she tries to wipe the tears from her eyes.

I reach down and brush some of the tears with my thumb. "I've been getting them too, the dreams," I explain. "I don't know either, Tris. It's all a bit confusing. I've never been in this situation before."

"So it's true?" she asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, clearly confused.

"You know, that...well... You know," Tris sputters out.

"I am really confused here, Tris."

"I don't know how to say it without feeling completely embarrassed," Tris says as she starts to blush.

"Tris, whatever it is, you can tell me," I try to reassure her.

She hangs her head a little, not wanting to look at me. "Please, Tris, at least look at me."

Tris raises her head and looks me in the eyes. She looks so vulnerable right now, exactly how I am feeling.

"That it was your first time too," she whispers so softly, I barely can hear her. The tears are flowing again and I don't know if it's because of embarrassment, talking through this whole thing, or something else.

I nod. "Yes, it was," I whisper back.

"I'm so sorry, Four. I wish it could have been with someone that you wanted and not having to be stuck with it being me."

I can't believe that she would think such a thing. Why would she think that? How does she not see how much I want to be with her? Okay, maybe I haven't been that clear on how I feel about her, hell, I hardly see her these days. But can't she just see it?

"Tris, it should be me who is apologising. I am really sorry that I took that from you, I want you to know that I would never have wanted it to turn out like this."

"I knew you would never want me."

"No, Tris. That's not what I meant. I have wanted you for a very long time. I wanted to tell you when you were in initiation but it doesn't matter now. I didn't and now we are here."

"Yep, now we are here," Tris mimics.

Then I have an idea. "Maybe we need to sit down and talk through what we are seeing in these dreams, see if they are the same. If they are the same then we can probably guess that it is what did happen. It's not like we'd be having the same dreams."

"I don't know if I could do that," Tris says. "I don't know that I could talk to you about what I am seeing."

"Okay, well, maybe we could just spend some more time together. Maybe get to know each other better, then we might be able to feel more comfortable talking about it," I suggest.

"I'm from Abnegation, Four. I don't know if I would ever be ready to talk about this sort of stuff."

"I know, Tris, and I completely understand what you mean."

"How could you? You have no idea what it is like growing up in Abnegation."

"Yeah, I do." I take a big breath in. This is the moment. I need to tell her where I am from, who I am. I remember back to when Tris was in initiation. I had planned it all out. I was going to take her through my fear landscape, let her see just who I was, why I had changed my name. But I didn't get the chance. I saw her with Christina and Will by the chasm. I knew if I could get her attention that she would follow me. And she had; I heard her walking not far from me when the damn security alarms for the compound had gone off.

That is when Dauntless went from the faction who parties too hard and finds reckless fun into the protectors we are all trained to be. It was a couple of factionless trying to find somewhere warm to sleep for the night. It caused chaos at the time and it stopped me from being able to tell Tris exactly who I am. I didn't find another chance to tell her.

"Tris, I'm from Abnegation," I say, hardly above a whisper.

"What?"

She looks at me, it's like her eyes are trying to pierce my soul right now. I give her a nod.

"No, really? Are you sure? No, you can't be from Abnegation, you're sooo Dauntless."

"I'm just as Dauntless as you are, Tris," I say.

"But, that means… Tobias?"

"Yeah," I say with a half smile. Feeling so vulnerable right now. She is sure to piece it all together any minute now and then I will see how Dauntless she really thinks I am.

Her head snaps up and she looks me in the eyes again. She reaches for my shirt and moves to the back of me. Pulling my shirt up and starts tracing the marks left by Marcus and his belt. "That's what these marks on your back are from. The rumours are true. I just thought you must have had some accident. Oh my God! Marcus is truly evil."

"Tris," I say trying to get her attention. I don't know how long I can control myself with her here touching me like this again. "Tris," I say a little louder but she continues to trace her fingers along my back. "If you don't stop we are going to end up in the same situation that we did the other night."

I hear her gasp as she moves her fingers away from me, making me wish she hadn't. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

I turn around to see Tris blushing a bright red, I bet that goes right down to her toes. The thought makes me blush as I remember her sitting naked on my bathroom floor.

"It's okay, I'm just not used to someone touching me like that," I tell her.

"I don't understand," Tris says.

"Your touch is so soft and caring. No one has ever touched me like that."

"You've never let anyone?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Until you fell into the net, I had never felt anything for someone, like I felt, I mean, like I feel for you."

"You could have your pick of girls, Tobias. I see it, I hear them around the compound. It's almost disturbing with what they would like to do with you."

I can't help but laugh. "Yeah well most of them, thankfully, are too scared of me to actually approach. The ones that do are soon running away. I better go, you have had a long day. Maybe, you would like to go on a date with me, maybe?"

"That would be nice," Tris says with a smile and then yawns.

"You are exhausted, I better go."

"Thank you for tonight, I appreciate the food and the honesty," Tris says.

"If you are free tomorrow night it would be great if we could spend some more time together," I say, with such hope in my voice.

"That would be great," Tris says with a yawn.

"I better go."

"Night," Tris says as she closes the door behind me. I walk down the hall with the biggest grin on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

TRIS

Four is Tobias Eaton, I can't believe it. I, how could that have been happening in our birth faction and nobody knew? I can't believe that I was with him, the only other Abnegation transfer in how ever many years. It seems like one of those things you hear Christina talk about from those romantic movies she tries to make us all watch. But I've worked out a trick. If Christina wants a video night I make sure it is on a night that Lynn is going. There is no mention of romantic movies when Lynn is in the house.

Maybe we do have a chance at this, maybe. I'm sure that he would be the only guy within Dauntless who would understand. Having the same background and having the same teachings thrown down our throats from the day we were born. Although Eric seems to understand the customs very well, although thankfully he and I have never seen each other the way I think about Tobias.

Should I be thinking of him as Tobias? Because it seems he doesn't want people to know where he is from. It's a wonder people don't remember where he was from. I know for me, people are always still commenting on how they can't believe an Abnegation transfer would jump first and then rank first. I suppose after I have been here a good two years it might start to die down a bit. Or maybe it was me arriving that made people forget where Tobias was from.

A date, he wants to take me on a date. I have to remember not to tell Christina when it is, otherwise she is going to want to help me get ready. Which will only make me even more nervous because she is going to be talking me stupid while trying to help me wear something that I am going to feel completely uncomfortable in.

I let out a yawn and know I need to get to bed, today was exhausting and my tears and feeling of shame has only left me even more exhausted. Although I am starting to feel a little better about it all, but not much. How can he be attracted to me? He must be just trying to be nice. Maybe he is just asking me out because Eric has threatened him, yes that must be it. I need to talk to Eric, find out how he twisted his arm to ask me out.

How is it that so many people get excited about this whole dating thing? It just makes me sick in the stomach.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Eric asks.

"How did you get Four to ask me out?" I ask, again. Clearly frustrated with Eric right now.

"I didn't. When have I ever been able to get Four to do anything? It would be more likely that he would do the opposite to what I tell him to."

"So, you must have told him not to ask me out on a date."

"Tris for the love of God you are going to drive me insane. When will you realise that he likes you. He asked you out because he wanted to. It had nothing to do with anyone else."

"Fine," I huff. Not happy with his answer but relieved all at the same time. Maybe Four does really want to go on a date with me.

"Good morning," Christina calls out as she bounces into the room. Way to happy for my liking today.

"What do we owe the pleasure," Eric dryly says.

"I came to see Tris," Christina points out.

"Obviously, we are in her office."

"Why is it that every time I do visit, _you_ are here?" Christina asks Eric.

Eric just shrugs and goes back to whatever he was doing on his tablet, probably playing games.

"If he stays in here then people can't find him, less work for him to do because they just go and find a different leader to solve their problems," I explain to Christina.

"Smart," is all Christina says.

"What did you want?" I ask her.

"I have something for you," Christina says as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a brown paper bag. "Don't open it here."

"How can you say that? Now she has to open it here," Eric says as he grabs the bag out of my hand.

"Hey!" I shout. "Give that back."

Eric peers into the bag and his eyes nearly bug out of his head.

"What the hell is in there, Christina?" I ask, worry laced within my words.

"Eric is just overreacting, always so dramatic," Christina says waving her arm in a dismissive way.

"Overreacting? I'm overreacting? There is a friggin' pregnancy test in the bag Christina," Eric whisper shouts at her.

"There's a what?" I ask shocked. "Why are you giving me that?"

"You had drunk sex with Four," Christina replies.

"I know that. Still I ask, why are you giving me that?" I ask whilst pointing at the bag.

"Tris there are a couple of things about you that we can all but guarantee will happen. One you will turn the colour of red anytime someone mentions the word sex," Christina says as I start to blush. Both Christina and Eric laugh. "Another is that you will complain if I want to go shopping. It is _so_ much easier now that you just let me buy the clothes, no shopping trip needed. The other thing is, every month you complain just how bad the pain is. Almost always take a day off and usually have a huge fight with Eric over something trivial that has him scurrying from your office for two or three days."

I just stare at her blankly. I didn't realise how observant she was. I do like the fact I don't have to go shopping any more. I set up accounts at the different stores here in Dauntless and gave the sales staff strict instruction on what Christina was allowed to buy for me and how much she was allowed to spend. Works out well because now the sales staff get to argue with her and I don't have the stress of shopping.

"I've been late before?" I defend.

"During initiation doesn't count. We were all trying to adjust to our new faction," Christina replies.

"Oh!" Is all I can squeak out.


	10. Chapter 10

FOUR

I leave Tris's place and send messages to Eric, Christina, Zeke and Lynn, demanding that they are all at my place in the next ten minutes. I round the corner to my apartment and see Zeke and Christina both standing there.

"What the hell is so important that I have to get out of bed to be at your place at this time of night, Four?" Christina demands.

I give her my scary glare and she just pushes past me and walks into my apartment. I must be losing my touch. Wasn't it just a few months ago that she would cringe if I looked at her like that?

"Nice shoes," I point out to Zeke as he follows me into the apartment.

"They're not mine," he says with a roll of his eye.

"Which child did you steal them off?" I ask.

"Don't let Shauna hear you say that," he says, as he sits on my new couch and puts his rabbit slippers onto my coffee table, big floppy ears and all.

"They are the cutest slippers, Zeke," Christina comments.

I can't help but shake my head, trying to clear it from the ridiculousness that is Zeke's footwear. I'm broken from my thoughts as Eric and Lynn come bursting through my door.

"What's wrong?" Lynn exclaims, worry etched all over her face.

Now I am feeling a little overdramatic for dragging them all here so late at night. Which I am sure either Eric or Lynn will point out to me at some point.

"Tris agreed to go on a date with me," I say.

"Dramatic much?" both Eric and Lynn mumble.

"It's tomorrow night and I have no clue what to do or where to take her."

"You got me out of bed for this?" Zeke asks. "Couldn't we do this in the morning?"

"We are here now, so let's just help him out," Eric says.

"Okay, so what did you have in mind?" Lynn asks.

I just shrug.

"Seriously?" Zeke asks.

"Why do you think you are here?" I ask, incredulously.

"Okay, let's think about this. What would Tris want?" Lynn says.

"No!" Eric states. "This needs to be something that is important to Four, something that has meaning to him."

"Shouldn't it be about Tris?" Christina asks.

"It is going to be all about Tris," Eric says. "But it needs to come from Four. If it doesn't mean anything to him, if it doesn't have a story behind it...well, I hate to say it, but he is going to fuck it up."

"Hey!" I call out.

"He is making a lot of sense, Four," Zeke says. "You aren't very good at this dating thing."

"It was one date," I defend.

"You should have said, one and _only_ date," Lynn chimes in.

"You've only ever been on one date?" Christina asks, shocked.

"I don't know if you can even call it that," Zeke says. "Five minutes doesn't really count."

"How could you screw a date up in five minutes?" Christina almost wails.

"Can we please get back to _this_ date?" I say.

"When did you first know that you liked her?" Eric asks.

"As soon as I pulled her out of the net," I admit.

"You knew that soon?" Zeke says, with his mouth hanging open.

"Of course he did," Eric says with a roll of the eye. "Two years in this place and he hasn't ever even blinked at a girl, and she jumps first and you went all gooey."

"Gooey? Where do you come up with these words?" Lynn comments.

"I know," Christina says. "Have the date at the net. We can decorate it and you can have a picnic basket."

"Those pretty light things," Zeke chimes in. "Put them around the net."

"You can both jump off the roof," Christina says.

I start shaking my head. There is no way I am jumping off that roof again.

"What's wrong?" Eric asks.

"No jumping," I say.

"You have to, it will be so awesome!" Christina says.

I just continue to shake my head. I am going to be nervous enough without jumping off that friggin' roof again.

Eric starts to laugh. "Are you telling me, the guy who only has four fears and one of them is heights? You have to be yanking my chain right now."

"You only have four fears?" Christina asks.

"Where else would he get such a name?" Zeke asks Christina.

"I don't know, when I asked he just got all up in my face and acted like a jerk," Christina responds.

"I'll take Tris on the trains and we can both jump off," Lynn says. "I've been dying to do that again."

"Yes, that is a great idea. Tell her you want to have the chance to be first jumper this time and you can jump first, then you can leave and then Four can pull her out of the net and the date can start," Christina says. "Who's working tomorrow afternoon?"

Everyone but Zeke puts his hand up. "Looks like you are going to be helping me decorate the net room," Christina tells Zeke.

"Great," he mumbles.

"Yes, with his manly style of dress sense it should look great," Lynn says with a giant laugh.

"They're Shauna's. I was in a hurry and just put the first shoes on I could find," Zeke defends.

"Where did she get them?" Christina asks. "I want a pair, they are so cute."

"Okay, so Christina and Zeke will decorate, Lynn is taking Tris on the train and I will organise the picnic basket," Eric says.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Just turn up. It's the safest thing," Eric says.

"But―" I say.

"No!" Zeke says. "Eric is right. You just turn up and wear a nice shirt."

"A nice shirt? What's wrong with my shirts?"

"You only ever wear T-shirts. Go and buy one with buttons down the front," Christina says.

"Fine. Shouldn't I get the food, make the food or something?" I ask.

"I will get the chefs at Top Deck to do something for you, Four," Eric says.

"Oh yeah, that food is incredible," Zeke says enthusiastically.

"When have you been there?" Eric asks.

"Last week," Zeke replies.

"So, you ended up going?"

"Yep, as soon as I got some clothes on Shauna dragged my ass out of the apartment. Said something about that if we stuffed up the booking we would never be allowed back there."

"That is true," Christina said, sounding very disappointed.

"Had a bad experience?" I asked.

"Yeah, seems the chef there doesn't like it if you are late. I mean we were only a few minutes late, for goodness sake. Wouldn't serve us and charged us a booking fee for not turning up."

"That was you?" Eric asked.

"How did you know?"

"It seems you caused a scene. I got dragged out of a meeting to go up and try and calm the chef down. You had left by the time I got there."

"And he is going to make up a picnic basket for you?" I asked.

"Of course he is. It's a perk of being a leader, people will do all sorts of things for you. It also might help that I gave him my direct number so that he can call me if he has any other problems with crazy patrons."

"I wasn't crazy," Christina defends.

"You were if you were late for your booking at Top Deck," Zeke said.

"I wasn't that late," Christina mumbled.

"You were forty-five minutes late," Eric states.

"That is completely reasonable to normal people," Christina says.

"Yeah, glad I'm not normal then," Lynn says under her breath and I see Eric nodding.

"Alright, that seems about all we need. Let's get out of here," Eric says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Just don't fuck it up," Eric says as he is walking out.

"No pressure," I say.

* * *

"Welcome to the team, Four," Max says, shaking my hand. I just agreed to join leadership.

"Come on," Eric says as we start to walk out of Max's office.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping," Eric replies.

"Shopping?"

"Shopping. Christina is meeting us in the Pit. She wants to make sure you look good for tonight."

I can't help but groan. If I thought shopping with Eric was bad enough, the thought of Christina is a hell of a lot worse.

"It won't be that bad Four," Eric says. "You try on a shirt, you buy it. All is well in the world and Christina will be happy and quiet."

"You really think she is going to stop at one shirt?"

"I have no idea. Never been on a shopping trip before."

"I haven't either, but from what Zeke tells me, you never go shopping with a woman. He advises that you either let them buy the clothes or you don't tell them you are going."

"I suppose we are going to find out."

Zeke was right. Not only did Christina try to make me buy a whole new wardrobe, she also had Eric trying on clothes. Which would have been totally amusing except I was going through the same hell as him. We both ended up with a few more bits of clothing than we would have ever thought to buy ourselves, not to mention the shoes she made me buy. Bloody uncomfortable things if you ask me. My combat boots are fine to wear as far as I'm concerned.

I then had to leave my points card with Christina while she bought the things she needed for my date tonight. At least this time when she went shopping it was with Zeke. I gave her strict instructions not to let Zeke or Uriah near my points card or I threatened to put moths throughout her apartment.

I then went up to Top Deck with Eric to organise what food I wanted for tonight. The chef was very accommodating and even offered us wait staff for the night. I quickly declined as I really didn't want anyone to witness my date with Tris, just in case I made a complete fool of myself. I also didn't want strangers listening in on our conversations. We are both private people and I would like to keep it that way.

Eric and I then made our way back up to the leadership offices, where Max was waiting to show me my new office and explained that my new apartment should be ready by the end of the week. I was about to refuse the new apartment when I found out that I would be moving in next door to Tris. Which at least made me feel that if I did stuff the date up tonight she would eventually have to see me and hopefully give me another chance at trying the date thing.

I also found out that I will be shadowing Eric for the next six months, which means spending a lot of time with Tris. Max thinks that while I could jump straight into the job he would rather have me with Eric and Tris. Or as he said it, "his dream team." He seems to think that we will be extremely intimidating and will keep the other factions off his back. He also hinted that he would like Tris to take the next leadership position that comes up but that he is wary of breaking up her and Eric as a team as Tris seems to be able to keep Eric somewhat under control when out of the faction.


	11. Chapter 11

TRIS

I hear a knock at my door and hope it isn't Tobias coming to pick me up for our date. I'm not even dressed yet. I walk to the door with my robe on to see Lynn standing there.

"Hi."

"Hey," Lynn replies. "You better hurry and get dressed. We need to leave shortly."

"What do you mean 'we need to leave'?"

"I'm your chaperone and will be taking you to the destination of your date."

"Oh, do you have any idea what I should wear?"

"Make it something comfortable, we are about to get on a train," Lynn says.

I let out a sigh, relieved that I won't be expected to wear a dress and quickly get changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a deep purple top and my leather jacket. I slip my combat boots on―best shoes to wear when catching the train―and walk into my lounge room to let Lynn know I am ready.

* * *

"Time to jump, Tris," Lynn says as she stands up.

"This is the initiates' entrance into Dauntless?" I say. Completely confused to why we have done a full loop of the city on the train, when we are just coming back to Dauntless.

"I know," Lynn says with a roll of her eyes.

"If the date was in Dauntless, then why did we just travel all over the city?"

"Just part of the fun of it I guess. Come on, we have to jump."

We both jump onto the roof, with a lot more success than the first time, especially for me. No skinned arms or legs this time.

"My turn to be first jumper," Lynn says as she jumps onto the ledge and gets ready to jump. "Have a great night, Tris." And then she is gone. I look over the edge and can see some sort of tiny lights down in the hole but that's about it.

"First jumper Lynn," I faintly hear and I can't help but laugh. I also know that it is my cue to jump. I rub my hands onto my pants, trying to stop myself from sweating any further. I thought I was nervous the first time I jumped but it is nothing to the nerves I am feeling now. I'm excited to be able to jump again, it's not the unknown thing at the bottom of the hole that has me nervous right now. It's the unknown of this date and why is it starting out with my taking a train with Lynn?

I know I can't stay up here all night. Part of me wants to, the Abnegation side, who doesn't want to acknowledge what we did. But the Dauntless side has a different idea and I quickly take a big breath in and jump, letting go and enjoying the thrill of the fall. I really didn't get to do that last time as all I was hoping was that I wasn't jumping to my death.

The wind is knocked out of me as I bounce up and back down onto the net. I can't help but to take a minute to get my breath back and laugh at how exhilarating that jump really is. Where the first time my laugh was more from nerves and relief that I didn't die, this time it is from the pure joy I get from being able to make the jump once more.

I crawl across and let Tobias pull me from the net. I land on the platform and can't help but stare into his eyes. "Welcome to Dauntless," he says, moving his arms out from his body. Making me take my eyes off him and to finally look around the net room.

The net has small golden lights entwined into the net, which puts a soft glow around the room. I look down at the platform I am on and it has a blanket covering it, with cushions and pillows all around it. The thought that has been put into this takes my breath away.

"You did all this?" I ask.

"I had a lot of help," Tobias replies with a small smile and a blush.

"Wow, it looks amazing in here."

"You can thank Christina and Zeke for that. I just picked the location."

"I don't understand. Why here?" I ask as Tobias motions for me to sit.

We sit on the blanket leaning on the cushions and with the fairy lights it feels like we could be outside having a picnic.

"Because this is where we first met. It was when I looked into your I eyes I knew that you were special."

I can't help but to blush, so much thought has gone into this night. I can't believe he has done all this for me.

"Thank you," I finally say, but it is only just above a whisper. I am still a little overwhelmed by the gesture and his admittance.

"Did you hear that?" I ask. "It sounds like someone talking."

Tobias puts a finger to his lips and starts to walk over to the big doors that are the entrance to Dauntless. He pulls the door open quickly and I see our friends falling to the ground. Christina and Uriah seem to be completely tangled as Zeke and Will try to help them up. I can't help but laugh at the situation, which has Eric and Lynn laughing as well.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asks them.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't messing up," Zeke admits.

"Get out of here," Tobias demands but you can hear a slight hint of amusement in his voice. Our friends quickly retreat and Tobias locks the door and sits back down with me.

"Hungry?" he asks.

I nod and Tobias picks up a picnic basket that I hadn't seen before and opens it. The aromas coming from the basket are incredible. I wonder where he got the food from?

"The food is from Top Deck, Eric knows the chef and he was happy to make us up a dinner for tonight. I'm not entirely sure what we will be eating but he did promise that we would love the food."

We eat mainly in silence, enjoying the richness of the food. Food that is all too fancy for the dining hall. We talk about our day and I am excited to hear that Tobias has taken the leadership position.

"We will be working closely together," he tells me.

"That must mean you are going to be shadowing Eric."

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I have always thought you would make a great leader. I'm happy that you have finally seen it, too."

"I don't know, with everything that has happened between us, would it be a strain if we are working closely together?"

"I don't think so. If it did, I'm sure that Eric would be happy to be referee," I tell him. Yes, it could be difficult, especially if this date doesn't turn out well, but I can't say that. I could say it, but I don't want to, I don't want to put a jinx on what has been a beautiful date so far.

"I don't think it will either. Well, I'm hoping it won't, because I am hoping we are going to have a lot more dates like this," Tobias says blushing.

"Do you want to lay on the net and look up at the sky?" he asks.

"Sounds like a great idea. But, how do we get back up onto the net?" thinking I might get to jump from the roof again.

"Come on," Tobias says, holding out his hand to me.

I give him my hand and he throws two blankets up onto the net and then we walk around to the back of the net, where I see a ladder.

"Climb up the ladder and then just move onto the net."

"I didn't know this was here," I comment.

"It's not been used the two initiate classes that I have pulled out of the net but they keep it here as a just in case. I think they had a situation once where the initiate couldn't get off the net."

We both get back onto the net and Tobias spreads a blanket down onto the net, explaining that it will be warmer with the blanket underneath us. Then we lay down next to each other and he puts the second blanket over us.

"Come here," Tobias says and gently pulls me over to be laying closer to him, with my head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me.

I look up through the hole in the roof and can see the stars in the sky. "It's beautiful," I whisper. I feel so nervous being this close to him. After the flashes and dreams of that night, I find it difficult to not want to do more than just lay here.

"Yeah, it is," Tobias replies. When I look at him he isn't looking at the night sky like I am but he is looking directly at me. This makes me blush and I can hear Tobias chuckle.

* * *

The last few weeks we have had many dates, all around Dauntless. Tobias has been the perfect gentleman but it is starting to grate on my nerves a little. I don't understand why he hasn't even tried to kiss me. Between spending most of my days with Tobias at work and then if we don't go on an "official" date, we are either eating dinner in the dining hall together or spending our nights at my place just getting to know each other.

Not once has he even tried to sleep over. He is all very gallant in his endeavour to "woo" me, as Christina calls it. But I am starting to get a little frustrated. It is difficult to be spending so much time with him and then having to deal with him in my dreams as well. And the dreams seem to be getting more graphic the more we spend time together.

Tonight we are out with our friends, in the Pit and drinking up a storm. I have just thrown back my third shot. Today was a nightmare of a day with Eric, Tobias and me having to spend our day in Amity. Those people are extremely strange, not to forget that they hug at every opportunity. Which had my back up as I watched all these women with their tongues hanging out of their mouths lusting over both Tobias and Eric. You can't even imagine how tense both men were by the time we left. Neither are ones to let just anyone touch them and the Amity don't seem to understand a dirty look, because they didn't seem to care and kept trying to hug the men. They both kept edging more towards me until I was like the meat in a sandwich and had to ask them to give me some space.

"You know," Tobias whispers into my ear. "If you keep drinking like that we are going to end up in the same position as last time."

After I spit my drink all over the table, I turn to Tobias and say, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really?" Tobias asks with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Because I'd be happy to show you what I am talking about."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" he asks, confusion written all over his face.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that we have spent almost every day and night together for the past three weeks and not once have you tried to even kiss me."

"I was trying to be a gentleman. If I knew you wanted some Dauntless fling, then I would have been happy to oblige."

"A Dauntless fling? What the hell is that? And I understand you were trying to be a gentleman but would one kiss have killed you?"


	12. Chapter 12

FOUR

Is she kidding right now? I can't believe that everything that I have done over the last three weeks has upset her.

"Exactly what happened the last time we drank is a Dauntless fling. Except I would never want just a fling with you, Tris. I can't believe you right now. Was all I did in vain? Do you even want to be with me?" I say throwing my arms up in the air.

"Of course it wasn't but I thought that you would have moved a little faster than only holding my hand for the last three weeks," Tris whisper shouts at me. We are both trying to not let our friends hear what we are saying.

"I don't really think this is the place for this conversation," I tell her.

"Well then, let's go," she boldly says.

"Fine," I say and grab her hand and pull her from her seat, leading her to my place.

"What are you doing?" Tris shouts at me as we start to walk through the Pit. She pulls her hand from mine and stands stock still on the spot in the middle of the Pit.

"You said you didn't want to talk at the bar, that you wanted to go, so, we are going back to my place so we can talk."

"Why does it have to be your place? Why can't it be mine?" Tris asks in a demanding fashion.

"We can go to your place if you want. I don't care where we go," I tell her, as I walk back over to her. Standing straight in front of her, with my most intimidating Four mask on.

Tris starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demand, crossing my arms.

"Do you know how hot you look right now?" Tris says still laughing.

"I'm supposed to be intimidating and scary," I say.

"As if that is going to work on me. It didn't when I was an initiate and it sure as hell doesn't now," Tris says and then whispers, "How could it? I've seen you naked."

I can't help but laugh at the way she can be so bold in one moment and then so shy in the next. Plus her blush at talking about sex is just adorable.

Watching her blush like that has instantly made me hard. Wanting her, needing her. This woman has been driving me crazy for the last few weeks. She wonders why I haven't tried to kiss her, honestly, it is all I have wanted to do and a whole lot more. I just need to know we are ready, that we are going to be more than a fling.

I pull her towards me and start kissing her. Isn't this what she wanted? It's definitely what I needed. Tris pulls my hair and I pick her up by her ass and she wraps her legs around me. "Your place or mine," I mumble while still kissing her and walking through the crowd.

"Yeah, get some Four," someone shouts and I finally pull away from Tris. We are both breathing heavily from such an all-encompassing kiss.

"Mine, I want to be at my place," Tris says.

I keep walking us through the crowd, placing soft wet kisses along her neck and collarbone. I hear Tris softly moan and I swear I could cum from just that sound.

"I'm putting you down," I tell her. "If not I am going to end up taking you here in the middle of all these people."

"Oh," is all Tris says as she slowly slides down my body and onto her feet.

"Tease," I whisper in her ear.

She quirks her eyebrow with a hint of a smile on her face. I take her hand and guide us through the busy Pit. Once we reach her door I can feel my confidence starting to wane. Should have taken that extra shot that was sitting in front of me at the bar, I think to myself.

Tris fumbles slightly with her keys and I can see her hands are slightly shaking. I place my hand over hers and say, "I know we have done this before, but I don't think it counts. Neither of us remembers the last time and I don't want you to think that just because we did have sex last time that, that is all I want from you Tris."

Tris quickly opens the door and leads me inside.

"I didn't think I would be so nervous, you know? It's not like we haven't done this before, but you are right in that we don't remember. But you are wrong to say it doesn't count. There is only one person that I would have wanted to be my first, so I can't just say it doesn't count, because it was you."

"Tris," I whisper taking a step so that I am in front of her. I reach out and run my hand down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Tris starts shaking her head, tears welling in her eyes. "No, Tobias. You have nothing to be sorry for. We were both extremely drunk. It was, I don't want to say stupid because I always wanted it to be you. But it _was_ stupid. I just am thankful that we get a second chance."

I lean forward and softly kiss her enticing lips. She responds and it feels as though her lips were made only to ever kiss mine. I grab her butt and pull her up my body, she wraps her legs around me and I slowly walk us to her bedroom.

I lay her down on her bed and break the kiss so that I can undo my shoes and take them off, I then move down the bed and take her shoes off too. I look up at her and I can see the nervousness in her eyes. I lay down next to her and we just lay looking into each other's eyes.

We lay here just staring, not really knowing what to do next. Well, we know what to do, but neither of us is making the first move. I feel like we have been building to this for weeks. Now that it is here, it is a little overwhelming.

"Tris," I whisper.

"Yeah," she whispers back.

I reach out and grab her hand in mine. I bring it to my lips and with our fingers entwined I give it a kiss.

"Tobias," Tris whispers.

"Yeah," I whisper back.

"Do you feel like our dreams have set up these unrealistic goals and now that we are here we, well, we, it's just..."

"It's okay, Tris. I get what you are trying to say."

"What should we do?"

"I don't really know. I suppose we could talk through it," I say.

"Tell me what your dreams were about," Tris says.

"Well it always starts with us kissing," I say.

Tris moves closer to me and starts to kiss me, I can't help but to respond. "Like this?" Tris asks.

"Mhm," I say.

"Then what?" Tris says, still kissing me.

"We start to take each other's clothes off," I tell her.

As we are kissing I feel my shirt start to be unbuttoned, I move my hands over to Tris and start to pull her shirt up. We break the kiss long enough to take each other's shirts off and then resume the kissing as we start to move towards other bits of clothing.

Soon we find ourselves in only our underwear and I would be lying if I didn't say that I took every opportunity to let my eyes rake over Tris' toned body. God, she is beautiful. I can feel myself getting harder with each movement of our tongues.

"What would happen next?" Tris asks as we stop kissing to catch our breaths. Tris now laying her head on my shoulder, as I lay on my back. I turn slightly so I am able to look her in the eyes. As hard as this is going to be to say out loud, I need to do this. I think if I can do this, then it will give Tris the confidence to, as well. I can't wait to ask her about her dreams, knowing that then I will be able to start to explore her body.

"You would slowly kiss down my body," I say.

"Like this?" Tris asks as she kisses my shoulder, as she lifts herself up on one elbow and starts to slowly kiss down my body. She gets to my nipple and slowly licks around my nipple, making the bud go hard and a moan escapes my lips followed by a "yes."

As Tris moves down my body she asks what comes next.

"You know," I say. Not really able to form words right now. No one has ever touched me like this before, it is exhilarating and overwhelming all at the same time. Where I want to say stop but in the same breath I want her to never stop.

Tris reaches her hand down and starts to caress my penis through my underwear. "Is this what you were talking about?" Tris asks, sounding so bold.

"Yeah," I breathlessly say. "But with your mouth also."

"Oh," Tris barely squeaks out. I can hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Just keep up what you're doing, it's fine."

Tris moves back up the bed and whispers in my ear, "I have no idea what I'm doing. Will you show me?"

"I have a better idea, instead of trying to fulfil what was in our dreams, why don't we start fresh. Do what we feel, not what our heads are telling us to do but what our hearts want us to do."

Tris doesn't answer me but instead kisses me, deep and passionate, probably the most erotic kiss I've ever had. I can't help but to respond and when the moment arises I slowly push my tongue into her mouth, caressing hers with mine. Slowly as we get the hang of it, I feel Tris tentatively move her tongue into my mouth.

I take this moment to start to fondle her breast, moving my hand inside her bra. I feel her move and then her bra is off and I have full access to her breast. I break our kiss and move my mouth onto the other breast and I hear her start to moan. Thinking I must be doing this right I lap my tongue around her nipple, feeling the bud go hard underneath my tongue. "Oh God!" Tris moans.

Her hands start to wander over my body and the excitement is only building in me. I move my hand from her breast and move my mouth over the breast my hand just left as I let my hand wander down and slowly move my fingers down her wet slit and back up to start to move over her clit.

This only elicits more moans from Tris and I can't help but feel proud of myself. Knowing that I am giving her this pleasure only spurs me on. "Holy shit," I call out as Tris has moved my underwear and is now moving her hand up and down my dick. It is such an amazing feeling to have her hand on me like this. It is nothing like when touching yourself, it is a whole new feeling and I like it, I like it a lot.

We continue to caress and fondle each other, completely lost in the moment. Exploring each other's bodies. I can't think that the first time could have been anything like this, there is no way I would have not remembered if it had been.

"Tobias," Tris moans and I realise that she is close to a release. I move my fingers a little quicker along her clit and this has Tris bucking and calling out. At the same time I can feel that I'm not far behind her and with my free hand I take it and guide Tris to put a little more pressure on me and to move a little faster.

It isn't long before we are both screaming each other's name and lying breathless in each other's arms. Spent from our first orgasms, we lay here catching our breaths.


	13. Chapter 13

TRIS

I lie here in Tobias' arms, knowing I want more of what just happened but most of all I am longing for him to be inside me. I am relieved that I don't remember my first time because I'm sure that there was pain, but also sad that I don't remember because it was with Tobias. It's hard to describe because part of me wishes I could have that moment back but at the same time I feel more confident knowing we have already been together. It makes me that little bit bolder, which I'm sure I would never have been if we had had sex sober the first time. It has also taken the thought of that intimacy fear away. How can I have a fear of something I have already accomplished?

As I revel in the afterglow of my first ever orgasm (well, that I remember), I really want to tell Tobias that I want more, but the words are failing me right now. Tonight he has been the talkative one, guiding us both through unknown territory.

"Tobias," I whisper into his ear.

"Mmm," he slowly says.

"Tobias, make love to me," I whisper.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes, I want you," I say.

"Okay, but there is something I want to do first. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

Tobias kisses my lips and then slowly starts to kiss along my jaw and then down my neck, I love the feeling of his lips on my body. He kisses between my breast but tweaks my left nipple with his fingers as he kisses further down my body. I can't help but let out a small squeak as he touched my nipple and as I realise where his lips are heading I can't help but wriggle in excitement.

He runs his hands up and down my thighs as he lowers his tongue along my slit. I let out a very loud moan as I can't help but to enjoy what he is doing with his tongue. He runs his tongue over the nub of my clit and then circles it a few times, which feels amazing.

He then moves down and slips his tongue inside me and around my opening. He licks back up my slit and sucks on my clit and I can feel myself getting closer to falling over the edge when he suddenly stops and moves back up my body and then enters me quickly.

I can't help but to let out a cry but it's not from pain and he stops to see if I am okay. "I'm fine, I just am a little overwhelmed at how good you feel inside me," I say.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be inside you," he replies.

With that he starts to thrust into me with long slow strokes. Every inch of him fills me and I feel a warmth run through my veins, I know that this is where I was always meant to be. It's like I finally know where I belong. It doesn't matter if I had been in Abnegation or Dauntless; hell, we could be factionless for all I care. Tobias is my home.

As he moves I start to get used to the rhythm and start to move with him, stroke for stroke. As he starts to move faster, so do I. I can't get enough of this feeling, the feeling of him inside me. Caressing the one place that no one else will ever be near, the place that is only for him. I hear his breaths start to get ragged, as mine are doing the same. We are both calling out incoherent words and moans as we get closer to where we need to be.

He touches my clit with one hand as he holds himself up with his opposite elbow and it is my undoing, I cry out in ecstasy. Unable to hold it in, as I buck harder against him riding the high I am on out as I hear a low grunt come from Tobias and then he calls out my name.

A few quick thrusts later, Tobias slumps onto me, our bodies covered in sweat and spent from an exercise neither one of us is used to. I love the feeling of his body on top of me, him still inside me and us both trying to get our breaths back. No fantasy dream could ever have made me feel what I am feeling right now. Coming down from the high that an orgasm gives you and the reality of who I am with and the closeness between us, I can't help but let a few tears roll down my face.

"Hey," Tobias says as he wipes away my tears. "It wasn't that bad was it?" he asks.

"No, no, not at all. God, it was amazing. I just feel a little overwhelmed. I didn't expect to feel like this."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm home," I quietly say. A blush coming across my cheeks and down my neck as I feel that I may have revealed too much. What if he doesn't feel the same way.

"I think that is the best way to describe it. I feel like you are my home, Tris. No matter where I am, as long as I have you with me, I am home."

I feel Tobias pull out of me and I hate the feeling, I feel like something is missing now that he is just laying next to me. I move so my head resting it on his shoulder and I have an arm over his body. He pulls me as close to him as possible and laces our fingers.

"Sleep, Tris. Tomorrow we can wake up and remember what we did tonight."

I can't help but smile at this. It will be good to wake up and remember. With that I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

i wake wrapped in his arms, a small smile can't help but display on my face. I feel Tobias start to stir next to me, I try to turn so I am facing him but he pulls me tighter.

"Morning," I say, it comes out very cheerfully, not my usual grumpy self in the morning.

"Good morning," Tobias replies and I can hear the smile in his voice.

i turn to face him and he does in fact have a smile on his face, which makes me smile wider.

Tobias moves so that he can kiss me, I hope I don't have morning breath, I think to myself, but it doesn't matter I soon get lost in the kiss.

i jerk away suddenly from him, he looks startled and all I can do is push him away and jump out of bed. I run to the bathroom and make it just in time.

"Tris?" Tobias asks. I put my hand up with one finger pointed, trying to tell him to give me a minute. He rushes over and covers me with a towel and holds my hair back for me.

"You didn't drink that much last night Tris. I wouldn't think it would have made you this sick."

I didn't drink any alcohol last night. I was putting water in my drinks when no one was looking.

i pull my head out of the bowl. "Look in the top drawer," I tell him.

"The top drawer?" He asks.

i just nod my head as another wave hits me and my head is back in the bowl.

I hear the drawer open and he says "oh shit."

* * *

That's it. The end. Don't kill me. I just like that it is really open and you can all use your own imaginations to how things may have gone for our favourite couple. The story only took a few days to write, who knows if I will ever get inspiration to write further. I really liked the way the characters were in this one, especially Zeke and Eric. Plus I didn't make Christina a horrible person for a change. So I might need to use the characters this way in the future because I really enjoyed writing them this way. Plus, no war and no divergent hunt, it was fun to be able to write without worrying about those things.

'Thank you to everyone who has supported not only this story but my other stories as well. The reviews I have received for this one have been so positive and I appreciate every single one I get. I have a lot of people asking about The Wright Choice, there will be new chapters up very soon. Well as soon as I revise them and send them to my editor. I'm trying to balance a lot of things right now, so I will do my best. As for Allegiant Uncovered, I haven't started writing this yet, I do have every intention to write it and another in the series. I am just going to be taking a little longer to get to it than even I thought it would take. Please be patient with me it will be worth it.

Lastly, a big thank you to Springberry for inspiring me to write this and a big shout out to lunaschild2016 and divergentpanda46 for their support not only with my stories but helping me to travel through the pitfalls of life.


End file.
